Através da Tua Alma eu Posso Ver
by Apolline Black
Summary: Amores, risos, perdas, traições. Por que o destino foi tão cruel conosco?
1. Outra noite que se vai

CAPÍTULO I – Outra Noite Que Se Vai

Ali estava Kagome, em meio a uma batalha de youkais em plena Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha, o eterno hanyou teimoso, estava visivelmente cansado diante da extensa luta contra outro ser enviado por Naraku, mas negava-se a desistir por mais que aquilo lhe custasse à vida.

O youkai entendera que a garota era capaz de enxergar os Shikon no Tama quando esta berrou ao longe onde estes estavam escondidos no corpo do monstro, o levando a abandonar a batalha e persegui-la pela grande extensão de campos férteis onde estavam. Shippou conseguira se esconder em um espaço coberto de grama e agora lamentava por Kagome não ter aquela chance. Mas Inuyasha a salvaria, todos sabiam daquilo, principalmente no momento em que aquela pontada nervosa atingiu o corpo do hanyou lhe dizendo instintivamente que deveria protegê-la.

— KAGOME!

Mais uma vez o corpo frágil da humana era lançado ao longe devido ao devastador ataque de um youkai, levando Inuyasha a correr o máximo que lhe era capaz com o mesmo objetivo que regera sua vida desde então: Manter a garota a salvo.

Por pouco conseguiu trazer o corpo dela para junto do seu, amenizando a queda de ambos e finalmente levando-a para um lugar mais seguro, ainda que próximo da batalha que não cessara. Ao se permitir olhar naquela direção, Kagome vira Shippou, Miroku, Sango e Kirara lutando com a força que ainda restava nos seus corpos exaustos. A verdade é que não sabia o que seria deles sem Inuyasha.

O hanyou lançou um último olhar para a mortal próxima a si como se quisesse dizer "Não se atreva a sair daí!" e empunhando a Tessaiga acima do ombro direito sumiu de vista, até estar a uma distância que valorizasse a potência do seu golpe contra o inimigo, empunhando a Tessaiga sob o ombro e acertando-lhe a cabeça, que logo se desfez gradativamente até que houvesse apenas um fragmento corrompido da Tama no chão. Estava morto finalmente, Kagome considerou, deixando escapar entre os lábios um sorriso triunfante.

— Feh, você está bem mulher? — Inuyasha perguntou com visível descaso ao se aproximar dela pouco tempo depois.

— S-sim, estou bem.

— Kagome-sama! — Miroku avançava com Sango e Kirara em sua direção, ambos visivelmente preocupados.

— Está tudo bem. — Ela trazia agora o fragmento na palma da mão, fazendo com que brilhasse cada vez mais claro. Estava purificando-o.

Kagome apanhou a bicicleta que deixara ali perto e com Shippou em seu colo começou a pedalar em direção à cabana de Kaede, vendo Inuyasha partir a frente e os demais irem planando com Kirara.

_Não entendo por que Inuyasha sempre me salva para depois me tratar como alguém desprezível... Sou uma mera detectora de fragmentos_, a garota pensou.

Estava se sentindo tão só, de repente. Shippou parecia decifrar seus pensamentos, pois se aconchegou em seu colo e sorriu contente por estarem todos bem agora, acompanhando o olhar vago de Kagome que seguia o hanyou solitário pelo caminho.

A volta para a vila fora comum ao que sempre ocorria nesses casos: Sango queixava-se levemente pelo cansaço tendo Miroku como apoio ao seu lado, Inuyasha escondia o quão mal estava e Shippou jazia tranqüilo nos braços da humana. Ao chegarem, Kaede sorrira confortável abandonando todos os pensamentos ruins que tivera até então; Era muito difícil não temer pela vida deles em tempos tão difíceis. Ainda assim, pôs-se a ajudar Kagome na árdua tarefa de apanhar suprimentos médicos, limpar ferimentos e fazer curativos, logo em seguida preparando um delicioso Ramen proveniente das viagens à outra Era.

Tendo em vista o usual comportamento do hanyou, Kagome pediu licença e se afastou dos companheiros após o término de suas tarefas, seguindo para o lado de fora da cabana de Kaede. Por um momento fitou o céu sob sua cabeça e agradeceu silenciosamente à alegria de poder admirá-lo recheado de tantas estrelas reluzentes, algo que seria impossível se estivesse em casa.

Casa... Como estariam Souta, Mama e Jiiji? Desde sua primeira ida à Sengoku Jidai, via e conversava tão pouco com a família... Havia colocado a sua Era em segundo plano e junto com ela as pessoas que a amavam, a escola e aquilo que deveria ser a vida cotidiana de uma garota de quinze anos. Às vezes considerava se estava mesmo fazendo a coisa certa, mas Inuyasha sempre fazia com que se parecesse o certo.

Lembrou o motivo real de estar ali fora e olhou tudo ao redor. Mesmo sendo noite, o céu clareava a maior parte do ambiente, mas ela não podia vê-lo em lugar algum. Talvez tivesse ido mais longe ou estivesse na copa de alguma árvore, como gostava de fazer, concluiu.

Porém, algo lhe provocou uma estranha sensação desconhecida que já havia tido em alguns momentos específicos desde que chegara ali. Era algo que ela definia como 'sexto sentido', por ainda não entender bem. Apenas sabia que aquela sensação que irradiava todo o seu corpo pedia para que subisse as escadarias até o túmulo de Kikyou. Não protestou, subindo cada degrau o mais silenciosamente possível, torcendo para que o garoto de orelhas de cão não estivesse ali, mesmo que isso parecesse um pensamento sem nexo.

Ele realmente estava e com certeza teria sentido a presença dela ali – mesmo que ouvindo seus passos ou sentindo seu cheiro do qual ele tanto reclamava, afinal -, se não estivesse tão concentrado. Ou seria perturbado? A expressão em seu rosto causava dúvidas. Sentado em frente ao túmulo vazio, ele brincava com uma flor arroxeada que dali nascia, parecendo perdido em pensamentos. Kagome se amaldiçoou por estar ali naquele instante tão íntimo do hanyou, até porque isso estava causando uma sensação muito ruim no seu coração.

— Kikyou... — A voz dele pôde ser ouvida baixinho. — Sinto sua falta todos os dias. Por que o destino foi tão cruel conosco?

_Então ele sente mesmo falta dela_, Kagome pensou, _como sou tola!_

— E-eu... Ainda amo você. — As palavras doeram no coração da garota. — Do mesmo modo como amei desde o primeiro dia.

Inuyasha levantou bruscamente ouvindo passos corridos escada a baixo. O cheiro de Kagome estava ali, droga; ela devia ter escutado tudo. Sentia-se tão estúpido por ter sido flagrado assim. Não gostava de parecer frágil ou machucado e era exatamente assim que estava agora, querendo ou não. Certamente todos estavam na cabana de Kaede a rir dele graças à estúpida mortal.

Ainda pensando em todas aquelas coisas, pôs-se a descer as escadas sem medo do que encontraria lá em baixo. Na verdade, não estava planejando entrar mesmo. Estava ferido e sabia disso, mas era forte o suficiente para se curar sem a ajuda de todas aquelas bugigangas que sempre eram trazidas da outra era.

— Inuyasha. — Aquela voz ecoou dentro da cabeça do hanyou, o fazendo parar próximo da árvore onde estava naquele momento.

Seria... Sim, era a voz de Kikyou. Mesmo após tanto tempo seu coração não havia parado de bater por ela e aquilo o fazia se sentir um estúpido depois de tudo que ocorrera entre eles. Ela havia tentado matá-lo da última vez que se encontraram e agora parecia ser uma mera estátua oca daquela que um dia fora a doce Miko que o conquistara. Por que havia de existir apenas para exalar o ódio dos poucos resquícios de alma que detivera em si?

— K-Kikyou? — Não se conteve em dizer.

Aquele cheiro o estava cercando por todos os lados, entorpecendo seus sentidos. Ela estava por perto, sabia disso, e agora temia que estivesse ali desejando uma nova batalha, pois ele jamais seria capaz de matá-la. Mesmo sabendo que aquela não era a Kikyou de verdade.

— Eu estou aqui, Inuyasha. — Ela apareceu próxima ao leito do rio que agora começava a refletir a lua e as estrelas que chegavam aos poucos.

_Você precisa seguir seu rumo, Kikyou. Por mais doloroso que seja._

Mesmo tendo pensado, não ousou dizer uma palavra sequer, indo lentamente até ela. Quando ela o abraçou com a expressão coberta de tristeza, ele desejou que pudesse sentir algum calor humano vindo dela. Kikyou estava de volta.

— Você não imagina quanta saudade eu senti. — Forçou um sorriso, selando os lábios do hanyou com os seus. — Vamos ficar juntos, Inuyasha.

— Sim, nós vamos. — Ele sussurrou após o fim do beijo, sentindo que as mãos delicadas dela percorriam pelo seu haori vermelho intenso.

Permaneceram abraçados no silêncio da noite por um tempo que pareceu infinito, apenas escutando o bater do coração do meio-youkai diante do barulho das águas que corriam harmoniosamente pelo seu curso natural.

Centenas de pensamentos inundavam as mentes de ambos, mas ninguém queria interromper aquele momento com palavras. Não sabiam quando poderiam se ver de novo, por mais estranho que isso parecesse. Inuyasha lhe beijou a testa com carinho e estreitou ainda mais o abraço, como se por um momento considerasse perdê-la.

— Junte-se a mim. Nós procuraremos os fragmentos restantes da Shikon no Tama e eu finalmente poderei voltar à vida. Não te farei mais esperar por mim, gomen.

Ele apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, sorrindo satisfeito com o fato de a jóia já estar praticamente completa e pura. Talvez esse fosse o real destino da Tama: trazer de volta à vida aquela que morrera, sem hesitar, pelo bem do mundo. Estariam juntos! Isso seria muito mais perfeito do que ele conseguira imaginar nos seus sonhos mais profundos.

— Onde está o Inuyasha? — Kaede indagou curiosa.

— Deve estar sentado em algum lugar lá fora. — Miroku respondera sem muito ânimo.

— Ultimamente ele anda muito pensativo. — Acrescentou a Taijiya.

_Hai, Inuyasha anda pensativo desde que se encontrou com a Kikyou ressuscitada do barro. Talvez esteja preocupado com o fato de ela ser uma grande adversária na busca das Shikon no Tama._

— Kagome? — Shippou a tirou de seus pensamentos usuais.

— Eh?

— Você está tão calada... — Ele engatinhou até perto de si, olhando-a com grande expressão de análise.

— Não é nada. — Riu tentando passar naturalidade e despreocupação. — Acho que estou apenas cansada.

— Hoje o dia foi muito difícil, Kagome-sama está certa. Deveríamos descansar. Bem, Oyasuminasai.

— Oyasuminasai, yoku nete kudasai!¹

Logo todos ali dormiam, com exceção de Kagome que ainda estava pensando em como seriam as coisas de agora em diante. Naraku estava sendo um inimigo em potencial como ela jamais esperara encontrar e já não tinha mais tanta certeza se queria continuar com aquilo, por mais que sentisse a culpa de ter partido a Shikon no Tama lhe doer nos ossos.

Levantou-se devagar checando se todos estavam mesmo dormindo e deslizou para fora da cabana com o máximo de silêncio a que podia se submeter, caminhando pelo usual trecho que a trouxera até ali numa primeira vez.

Ali estava a garota: Encontrava-se sentada no Poço Come-Ossos com as pernas dentro dele, as mãos segurando as bordas como se precisasse de um impulso para partir; impulso este que não conseguia dar a si própria.

— Por que eu tenho que estar me apaixonando por esse hanyou ignorante? — Ela sussurrou, brincando inocentemente com alguns pedaços de grama nas mãos. — Ele ama a Kikyou, sempre soube disso. Não posso amá-lo.

— Kagome...

A garota assustou-se de um modo tão intenso que foi preciso que Inuyasha a segurasse para que não caísse dentro do poço, o que a fez corar por se sentir tão boba. E claro, pela proximidade dele após ela ter dito ao léu todas aquelas palavras.

— O que houve? — Ele riu em deboche.

— Gomen, Inuyasha. Eu não queria...

O hanyou tinha uma expressão confusa e aquilo infelizmente incentivara o coração magoado da garota a se expressar, independente de quais pudessem ser as conseqüências.

— Eu ouvi tudo, Inuyasha. — Aquilo escapou da sua boca como que sem querer.

Ele a olhou intrigado, já supondo do que se tratava, mas querendo que ela continuasse. Estivera no túmulo de Kikyou a choramingar sua ausência e agora ali estava a escutar críticas sobre ter demonstrado seus sentimentos uma única e mísera vez. Até ele estava sem entender, mas era sincero em tudo que fazia, sabia disso.

_Eu não entendo meu coração, Kagome. Passei muito tempo fingindo não possuir um._

— Como pode ser tão estúpido? — Ajeitou a mochila nas costas, agora realmente pronta para ir. — Como eu posso ser tão idiota, aliás?

Quando empurrou o corpo para dentro do poço lançando um último olhar para o meio-youkai, tudo que pôde ver fora um rosto magoado ficando para trás, mas aquilo não a impedira de atravessar a barreira da Sengoku Jidai para a outra Era.

_Hanyou estúpido! Baka! Baka!_

Com um pouco de dificuldade ela subiu pela escada precária carregando a mochila um tanto pesada. No fundo, estava se perguntando por que ele não a impedira de ir embora. Será que realmente queria que ela desistisse e o deixasse em paz para amar Kikyou sem remorsos? Talvez por isso estivesse ali naquele instante: remorso. Ele sabia que ela estivera no túmulo da Miko naquele momento ouvindo cada palavra que ele proferia; Talvez tivesse sentido pena dos sentimentos que ela nutria por ele. Diria tudo isso a ele da próxima vez, isso é... Se chegassem a se ver de novo.

Deixou o templo sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez sequer e ao perceber que não era notável a presença de Inuyasha, considerou que ele aceitara as palavras dela e permanecera na Sengoku Jidai sem reclamações.

— Aquele hanyou maldito! Acha que pode jurar aos céus o amor eterno dedicado a uma única mulher e trazer esperanças ao meu mero coração ingênuo... Como me odeio agora, principalmente por não conseguir odiá-lo.

Suspirou demoradamente com os olhos fechados antes de seguir seu caminho até a entrada de casa, se sentindo um pouco mais aliviada pelo rápido desabafo e agradecendo por sua família estar adormecida, o que evitaria uma longa e exaustiva conversa naquele momento. Ela nunca chegara da outra Era assim no meio da noite, talvez porque ela nunca se decepcionara tanto com Inuyasha.

Ele continuava ali encarando o Poço Come-Ossos vazio que aos poucos ia perdendo o cheiro adocicado de Kagome. Não entendera a essência do que ela dissera e aquilo estava remoendo o seu coração. Por que não tornava as coisas mais simples e dizia logo tudo de uma vez?

Ao contrário do que era real naquela situação, Inuyasha acreditava que Kagome estava irritada com ele por saber com todas as letras agora que ele ainda nutria sentimentos por Kikyou; Talvez isso fosse claramente um problema na busca dos fragmentos da Shikon, na cabeça dela. Deveria estar temendo pelo sucesso das batalhas agora que imaginava um hanyou bobo de amores.

_Tola! A Shikon no Tama agora ganhou um motivo ainda maior pra ser recuperada e eu não vou desistir disso._

Como Kagome podia ser tão boba em pensar que o amor dele por Kikyou o impediria do seu grande objetivo? Não fazia sentido, mas vá, quem entende as mulheres? De todo modo, era melhor que ela pensasse assim. Se temesse pelo sucesso em recuperar a Tama, se dedicaria bem mais a isso e assim a incrível Miko poderia voltar à vida o quanto antes.

Sorriu como bobo para si e começou a voltar para a vila, sentindo o vento refrescante batendo no seu rosto conforme corria por entre as árvores. Pensara até mesmo em tratar Kagome um pouco melhor para ela se sentir mais confortada em continuar prosseguindo em sua busca, soltando uma gargalhada de felicidade por entre a floresta.

Por outro lado, Kagome jurava que já haviam se passado algumas horas, mas ainda não adormecera. Diversos pensamentos iam e viam na sua mente bagunçada pelos acontecimentos do dia. Estava achando que não havia sido clara o suficiente com Inuyasha pelo modo como ele a olhara antes de partir. Seria melhor se confessasse seus sentimentos ao hanyou? Duvidava que sim.

Virou-se na cama mais uma vez entre tantas e fitou a parede a sua frente tentando encontrar algum ponto de coragem, que parecia insistir em não aparecer. O que Inuyasha estaria fazendo naquele momento? Ela queria estar lá com seus amigos. Imaginou como seria se da próxima vez que tentasse atravessar a barreira ela lhe impedisse. O pensamento lhe pareceu horrível demais e ela agitou a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se tentasse apagar aquilo, rindo baixinho em seguida.

Dormiu pouco tempo depois, murmurando inconscientemente um "_Eu te amo, Inuyasha_." que não pôde ser ouvido por ele estar longe demais a pensar em uma garota chamada Kikyou.


	2. A luz da Shikon

CAPÍTULO II – O Brilho da Shikon.

Naquela manhã Inuyasha atravessara a barreira do Poço Come-Ossos e ficara observando Kagome escondido na copa de uma árvore. Ela fora até o templo e ali passara um tempo sem fim a fitar o poço, não pronunciando palavra alguma e aquecendo o coração do hanyou com um tipo de esperança. Talvez ela sentisse a falta deles e estivesse esperando que viessem buscá-la, afinal, já passara uma longa semana e o maior período de sua ausência fora de três dias. Inuyasha precisava de que ela quisesse voltar por vontade própria, assim sua detectora de fragmentos estaria pronta para outra longa jornada.

Do outro lado do poço, Shippou, Sango e Miroku faziam o possível para convencer o amigo de trazê-la de volta, por mais que nem imaginassem o motivo que a tivesse feito partir. Ela não dissera adeus, isso doía muito.

— Inuyasha-baka, por que não vai buscar a Kagome-chan? — Shippou choramingava desiludido ao pé da fogueira. Estava muito frio ali e se sentia sozinho sem o abraço aquecido da amiga para fazê-lo dormir. Era uma criança, de todo modo.

— Concordo com o Shippou. — Sango emendou. — Estou preocupada com a Kagome-chan, sequer veio se despedir de nós...

— É visível que algo está errado. Kagome-sama jamais permaneceria afastada por tanto tempo assim, seria isso obra de Naraku sem termos percebido?

— Feh, não seja besta Miroku. Que motivo Naraku teria para levar Kagome, se não nos preparar uma armadilha? Ele teria nos feito perceber isso se a tivesse levado.

Todos se calaram de repente, até mesmo pela idéia de Inuyasha fazer muito sentido. Mas se não fora obra de Naraku, o que teria sido?

— Talvez outros youkais maus tenham pego a Kagome-chan... KAGOME! Não, não, não. Sinto falta dela, Inuyasha. — Shippou continuou a conversa, recebendo um soco no topo da cabeça. — Ai, Inuyasha! Pare de ser mal comigo!

— Sem ela por aqui, não há nada que pare o Inuyasha. — Sango revirou os olhos em visível desprezo pela cena infantil que se desenrolava à sua frente.

— Talvez Kouga a tenha pego, não? — Miroku disse para checar o efeito da frase e confirmar suas suspeitas, o que prontamente aconteceu.

— Aquele lobo maldito não pôs suas mãos na Kagome, chega!

— Por que você ficou tão irritado de repente, Inuyasha?

— Não seja estúpida, Sango. Só estou cansado dessas perguntas todas sobre youkais a terem levado. É tão difícil crer que ela simplesmente foi embora?

_Não, Kagome-sama jamais teria ido embora de repente. Inuyasha está escondendo alguma coisa._

— Acho que deveríamos ir descansar, não? — Miroku propôs contrariado, levando todos a concordarem consigo.

Então colchonetes começaram a serem arrumados e a fogueira foi checada por Sango mais uma vez, garantindo que o fogo não cessasse durante a noite que ameaçava esfriar ainda mais. Com um sorriso malévolo no rosto, Miroku a acariciou maliciosamente, recebendo um violento tapa no rosto seguido de diversos "_BAKA!"_ berrados a plenos pulmões. A dor valia à pena, ele pensava ao sorrir.

Shippou revirava os olhos diante da estupidez da cena que presenciava e Inuyasha fingia convincentemente que dormia, algo que apenas Miroku percebera. Estava tudo indo pelos conformes. Essa noite ele descobriria o motivo da ausência da amiga e o que o hanyou escondia por trás das máscaras.

Do outro lado do poço, Kagome preparava-se para o longo dia que viria em seguida. Finalmente faria a prova que garantiria ou não sua ida para o colegial, prova esta que lhe fizera passar uma longa semana trancada no quarto apenas estudando, já que perdera muito conteúdo relevante em suas idas à Sengoku Jidai.

O dia seguinte também marcaria a sua volta para lá, lamentou infeliz. É claro que sentia falta de todos, mas sua vida estava tão bagunçada desde então... Fora muito bom ter uma semana para descansar e colocar as coisas em ordem. Decidira que passaria a tratar Inuyasha como um mero colega, supondo que assim as coisas se ajeitariam entre eles e tudo ficaria bem. Na teoria era muito simples, mas ela já começava a duvidar do sucesso da prática antes mesmo de iniciá-la.

Guardou o último livro na mochila amarela e deixou os sapatos alinhados próximo à cadeira onde descansava o uniforme escolar, permitindo que os pensamentos fossem embora de uma vez. Ao deitar em sua cama uma lembrança boba lhe veio à mente e se pôs a rir da imagem do ingênuo Houjo lhe convidando para ir ao cinema. Seria divertido até, se não sentisse um peso no coração simplesmente por considerar aquilo. Era errado dar esperanças ao garoto quando sentia apenas simpatia por ele.

Logo Kouga também chegou aos seus pensamentos trazendo atado a ele as lembranças de Inuyasha. Kagome se esforçou para voltar a pensar em Kouga, reconfortando-se com a imagem carinhosa do amigo. Essa era uma das coisas que precisaria fazer com urgência ao atravessar o poço: Visitar os lobos youkai. Até mesmo o modo como os companheiros de Kouga a chamavam de 'irmã', lhe parecia extremamente doce agora.

Estava mesmo sentindo saudades da Sengoku Jidai e não poderia mais adiar a sua volta, por mais que tivesse medo de como seriam as coisas depois disso. Seria alguém muito feliz, já sabia, mas antes a vida precisaria lhe ensinar a ser forte.

Inuyasha levantou-se devagar olhando para os lados desconfiado de que alguém pudesse estar notando a sua saída, algo que não aconteceu. Distanciou-se do local que haviam escolhido para dormir naquela noite e escolheu uma alta árvore para sentar-se, observando o modo como a lua irradiava sua luz pela extensão do horizonte.

Alguns minutos após, Miroku levantava-se e seguia o rumo por onde espiara o amigo partir, até chegar próximo de onde ele estava. Inuyasha murmurava sozinho palavras que não eram possíveis de entender devido ao baixo volume de sua voz, o que obrigou o monge a aproximar-se cada vez mais perigosamente.

Inuyasha calou-se de súbito e Miroku estremeceu como que de modo instantâneo, julgando ter sido descoberto. Mas não... Uma figura pequena de formas esvoaçantes pôde ser vista ao longe chegando cada vez mais perto, o que levou o meio-youkai a apanhar a bainha da Tessaiga levado por seus extintos.

A pequena forma revelou ser Kikyou, afinal, causando espanto em Miroku que passou a esperar por uma nova batalha incessante. Para seu espanto Inuyasha largara a Tessaiga e descera da árvore se aproximando da garota de barro que o abraçou carinhosamente. O houshi não podia acreditar no que estava vendo; O que dera na cabeça do hanyou pra se arriscar desse jeito? Mas vá, talvez fosse o modo dele de usar a fraqueza de Kikyou para derrotá-la.

Quando o casal compartilhou um beijo apaixonado Miroku logo entendeu tudo que havia acontecido entre Inuyasha e Kagome. Ela havia visto aquilo também, não haviam dúvidas. Mas seu amigo teria mesmo sentimentos pela falecida Miko? Não queria acreditar nisso, porém, sabia que Kagome havia apostado todas as suas cartas naquela hipótese. Que Inuyasha saiba o que está fazendo, Miroku desejou em seu íntimo.

Pobre Kagome-sama, estavam por vir tempos muito difíceis.

Ao acordar naquele dia, Kagome sentira como se sua alma houvesse passado por uma renovação. Estivera disposta e sorridente durante toda a manhã e fizera a prova escolar com uma facilidade que até a surpreendera, recebendo um resultado positivo que a tornara provavelmente a garota mais feliz do mundo naquele momento.

À volta para casa fora alegre, coberta pelo radiante brilho do sol que parecia querer tornar tudo mais bonito do que já estava. Kagome correra pela maior parte do caminho, desejando chegar em casa o mais rápido possível, fato que conseguiu realizar com sucesso.

Praticamente não comera e apenas jogara algumas coisas dentro da mochila antes de desaparecer dentro do poço no Templo Higurashi, deixando palavras doces e promessas à família antes de realmente atravessar a barreira para a Sengoku Jidai.

Se o céu estava muito bonito em sua Era, não havia adjetivos que pudessem dizer o quão maravilhoso ele estava ali à sua frente. Era tão bom estar ali agora, ela concluiu, apanhando a bicicleta e começando a percorrer a breve trilha até a vila. Neste meio tempo a expectativa corroera seu coração, isso até que pudesse avistar os primeiros aldeões no caminho, que lhe acenavam com respeito e admiração.

— KAGOME! — Shippou gritara ao vê-la se aproximando com velocidade.

Logo todos cercavam a garota demonstrando felicidade pela sua chegada e preocupação pela sua prolongada ausência, enchendo-a de perguntas que eram respondidas do modo mais simples possível, refugiando o coração magoado de Kagome. Até mesmo Inuyasha aparecera ali e a surpreendera com um abraço amigável, lhe dizendo que era bom revê-la.

_Inuyasha está... Diferente. Será que se arrependeu pelo que fez?_

— Venha Kagome, você precisa comer alguma coisa. — Kaede a chamara com gentileza na tentativa de acalmar todo aquele alvoroço. — Teremos muito tempo para conversar.

Na verdade, o dia passara mais rápido do que ela imaginara. Estivera auxiliando os camponeses com os afazeres da vila, sempre recebendo o calor do olhar das crianças e o agradecimento sincero de todos que estavam à sua volta. Naquele dia estava muito mais centrada do que costumava estar.

Ao cair da noite, Kagome sentara-se ao pé de uma árvore com a Shikon no Tama em mãos. O brilho suave que dela surgia lhe encantava os olhos e logo se pôs a pensar no real significado daquela jóia e em como ela afetava tanto a vida de todos que cruzavam o seu caminho.

Sango aproximou-se dela dizendo que Miroku, Shippou e Inuyasha descansavam do longo dia de treinamento que haviam tido com Kirara, prática que agora estava se tornando cada vez mais freqüente. Ambas olhavam o horizonte e tinham seus pensamentos à flor da pele, mas mesmo sabendo que podiam contar uma com a outra, preferiam manter-se em silêncio naquele momento.

— Falta apenas uma pequena parte da Shikon agora. — Kagome rompeu o incômodo vazio que se instaurara entre elas.

— Tenho medo do que venha a acontecer agora.

— Eh?

— O que será de nós quando tudo tiver acabado? — Sango olhou para a amiga com ternura. — Voltaremos as nossas vidas solitárias, estando eternamente marcados pelos horrores dessa guerra.

Kagome apenas acenou a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Nunca pensara naquilo, na verdade, mas fazia um sentido maior do que supunha. Sentia medo de que se separassem ao completar a jóia, de que voltasse para a sua Era e jamais visse a Sengoku Jidai e todos os amigos que ali fizera. Até mesmo sentia medo de perder seus amigos na batalha com Naraku que seria inevitável.

A garota abraçou Sango demoradamente, num primeiro momento lhe causando surpresa, mas logo em seguida sendo reconfortada também. Em tempos tão difíceis era muito complicado não sentir-se só, elas sabiam muito bem. Logo Kagome pensou no que seria de Sango; A amiga perdera toda a família e sua vila fora dizimada... Como uma jóia podia fazer tanto mal?

Após um tempo, ambas se levantaram e trataram de ir até a cabana de Kaede, onde causaram espanto em todos os presentes pelo modo rígido que estavam se comportando. Por um momento Inuyasha temeu que Kagome tivesse contado à Sango tudo o que ocorrera na última vez em que haviam se visto, mas aquilo não condizia com uma expressão tão triste em seu rosto, então abandonara a suspeita.

Ao deitar-se em seu colchonete de costume, Shippou viera deitar-se com Kagome, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso no topo da testa. Mesmo sem abrir os olhos ou dizer algo ela sorriu, contente por saber que não estava só.

Kagome sentira a presença da Shikon no Tama aproximando-se no dia seguinte, o que levou todos a seguirem para a direção da floresta onde seria menos possível acontecerem danos à vila. Kagome mantinha o espírito tranqüilo naquele momento, por mais estranho que parecesse. Talvez por que a presença de Naraku não pudesse ser sentida em lugar algum ou talvez porque ter os amigos por perto fosse simplesmente reconfortante.

O youkai tinha uma aparência difícil de definir, lembrando Kagome dos monstros que temia na infância, pensamento este que lhe deu ainda mais força para seguir em frente. Era só mais um obstáculo dentre todos aqueles pelos quais eles haviam passado. Seriam vitoriosos, afinal.

Inuyasha tampouco esperara que algo ocorresse, partindo para cima do youkai que se desviara do ataque com mais precisão do que se poderia supor, deixando o hanyou surpreso. O nervosismo podia ser lido no seu olhar, mas Inuyasha usava um sorriso malicioso na face como se a batalha já estivesse ganha.

A atenção de Kagome foi atraída para o youkai que se dividia em três réplicas idênticas, cada uma portando um fragmento da Shikon no Tama que ela ainda não conseguira encontrar origem. Seriam esses os últimos fragmentos da jóia? Estremeceu ao considerar aquilo, tentando recuperar o foco.

Onde estariam os fragmentos?

— Não vamos perder tempo. — Inuyasha começou a dizer, concentrando-se na proporção de youki que rondava a si e aos youkais. — KAZE NO KIZU!

Como todos ali já haviam visto diversas vezes, Inuyasha acertara o chão com a Tessaiga fazendo dali surgirem múltiplas garras de youki que percorreram toda a distância entre a lâmina brilhante da espada e os youkais, que surpreenderam o hanyou não tendo sofrido nenhuma penalização. Estavam todos vivos e fortes, eretos sobre as pernas traseiras urrando como os animais provocados diante da maior expansão de sua fúria, demonstrando a quem quisesse ver a grande marca de Naraku em suas costas de onde Kagome pôde ver os Shikon no kakera.

— INUYASHA! — Kagome gritou desesperada. — Os fragmentos da Tama estão sob a marca de Naraku!

Longe dali, o próprio Naraku observava a batalha entre os youkais e o pequeno grupo, rindo divertido. Torcia para que Inuyasha não fosse estúpido o bastante para morrer, destruindo todo o plano que ele havia idealizado em sua mente. Sim, tudo o que o hanyou precisava fazer era matar os youkais e apanhar os últimos fragmentos da Shikon no Tama, proporcionando que tudo ocorresse como o previsto. Era um excelente plano, o rival pensou.

Como que imerso em pensamentos, Inuyasha estudava qual a melhor estratégia para derrotar os youkais, tendo a respiração dificultada pela pressão da cena em si. Miroku, que já estivera pensando num modo eficaz desde que notara a falha do Kaze no Kizu, avançou diante de todos e retirou o selo da mão direita libertando a Kazaana para sugar tudo àquilo que estivesse a sua frente.

Naraku, por algum motivo que agora Inuyasha e Kagome procuravam entender, não enviara os seus venenosos Saimyoushou, permitindo que a Kazaana fosse perfeita para esse momento. Exceto pelo fato de que junto com os youkais Miroku também sugaria os Shikon no kakera, o que o acabaria matando por ser um simples humano.

— MIROKU! — Sango aproximou-se do houshi fazendo-o interromper a Kazaana que estava prestes a sugar um dos seres de Naraku. — Se você sugá-los vai acabar morrendo com eles!

Estava imposto mais um problema, mas isso não deteve Inuyasha, que voltara a atacar os youkais com seus golpes certeiros da Tessaiga, tendo como companheiros de batalha os amigos Miroku, Sango e Kirara. Ainda assim, mesmo com todo o grande poder que aqueles três possuíam juntos, nada parecia ter efeito.

Surgiu então a Hama no Ya brilhando em direção ao principal youkai, acertando-lhe em cheio e fazendo com que flecha espiritual de Kagome lhe atravessasse o abdômen, libertando o fragmento da Tama que fora dado por Naraku. Momentaneamente os youkais restantes se imobilizaram e voltaram ao corpo do primeiro que os originara, youkai este que sem o poder dos Shikon no kakera logo foi morto por um ataque certeiro de Inuyasha, desintegrando-se aos poucos.

Estavam ali os últimos quatro fragmentos da jóia reluzindo com o brilho negro do youki de Naraku, tão próximos de Kagome que ela sequer conseguia correr para tocá-los. Mesmo assim ela pôs-se a andar até eles, sentindo o aperto dolorido no coração. No mesmo instante vieram à sua mente a conversa com Sango e todos os momentos que havia passado nesses últimos meses, e lágrimas diversas escorreram pelo seu rosto fazendo com que seus amigos se perguntassem o que é que estava ocorrendo de errado.

— Kagome-sama? — Miroku aproximou-se dela antes que se abaixasse para pegar os fragmentos, lhe abraçando os ombros frágeis. — O que houve?

— Não seja estúpido, Miroku. Deixe que ela apanhe logos os fragmentos para que possamos voltar logo à vila.

— Como você pode ser tão estúpido, Inuyasha? — A frase de Kagome trouxe ao hanyou as lembranças de quando ela se fora naquela noite. — Isso te parece o final de tudo, mas você se engana. É só o começo.

A humana apanhou os fragmentos na mão levemente machucada pelo empunho do arco e flecha, e distanciou-se gradativamente deixando que todos permanecessem ali digerindo o significado de suas palavras. Sango, que sabia exatamente a que ela se referia e compartilhava sua dor, correu até alcançá-la alguns metros dali.

Ela estava certa, aquele era só o começo.


	3. Sentir saudades e não ter medo de chorar

Capítulo III – Sentir saudades e não ter medo de chorar.

Kagome acordara mais cedo do que o usual e fora sentar-se entre o campo de lírios que começava a secar aos poucos anunciando o rigoroso inverno que estava por vir. Lembrou-se do último inverno e de como ela e Souta haviam se divertido com o frio lá fora, do chocolate quente da mãe e do modo como as amigas gostavam de ir ao parque simplesmente para observar como as pessoas se vestiam tão elegantes no frio.

Ali o sol estava irradiando seus primeiros raios matinais que já não aqueciam os corações como nos meses anteriores; Na verdade, o céu já não parecia tão lindo quanto no dia anterior. Considerou que talvez ter voltado já não fosse tão prazeroso como no primeiro dia, mas sabia que estava daquele jeito apenas pelo excesso de preocupação e responsabilidade.

A garota pressionava com excesso de força a jóia de quatro almas que jazia perfeita em seu peito atada ao colar. Ainda não tirara da cabeça as tantas palavras de Sango no dia anterior e tudo o que elas lhe haviam feito pensar. Inuyasha estava diferente; A tratara melhor quando voltara e até mesmo se permitia sorrir de vez em quando, o que estava amolecendo o coração da humana.

O hanyou era extremamente ignorante, mas em algum lugar dentro dele havia um coração doce. Aquela face sempre insensível era apenas um escudo que criara por ter que amadurecer tão rápido e tão sozinho, continuamente fingindo não possuir um coração. A prova disso era que sempre estava a proteger os humanos, mesmo que não notasse isso tão claramente.

Naquele dia em que haviam ido fortalecer a Tessaiga rompendo a kekkai dos vampiros youkais, Kagome teve a real prova de que Inuyasha não era uma má pessoa. Ele havia preferido não derrotar Naraku a matar a pequena hanyou que criava a barreira tão forte, algo que feito sem hesitar se fosse alguém como Sesshoumaru.

Pensando bem, deveria ter sido muito difícil para ele. Kagome apenas imaginava, já que a presença de Mama, Jiiji e Souta na sua vida fora constante em todos os momentos. A Sengoku Jidai era muito mais complexa do que se via nos livros, considerou. Ia além de guerras entre inimigos cruéis; Na verdade, ela tampouco vira aquilo que aprendera na escola por ali. A cada momento assistia mais e mais inocentes sofrendo nas mãos pueris do destino.

Sem que percebesse, o hanyou se aproximava aos poucos pela trilha que levava até o campo. Inuyasha havia acordado muito antes dela por estar com a cabeça cheia de idéias relutantes demais para deixá-lo dormir em paz, tendo percorrido longos caminhos pela floresta antes de finalmente criar coragem o suficiente para o seu objetivo.

De repente estava ali ao lado dela, encarando-a com uma expressão doce que ela jamais imaginaria estar naquele rosto tão conhecido. Não conseguiu disfarçar um olhar piedoso ao meio-youkai, sentindo uma pontada de dor na própria alma. Afinal, ele também a olhava do mesmo jeito, mas por um motivo completamente diferente. Ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia de ter que agir tão mal assim com alguém que não merecia esse tipo de tratamento.

— Inuyasha?

— Eh?

— O que você acha que vai acontecer agora? — Ela questionou sem olhá-lo mais, dando a ele uma sensação desconfortável.

— Acho que tudo vai ficar bem. — Ele riu debochado como sempre fazia para se recompor.

— Não acha estranho o modo como Naraku agiu?

Inuyasha estava pensando naquilo desde que a batalha cessara naquele dia. O que dera em Naraku para simplesmente se desfazer da jóia assim? Ele não enviara seus insetos venenosos dando a oportunidade de Miroku sugar os youkais com seu Kazaana, mas também impedira que ele fizesse isso já que acabaria morrendo com o poder exorbitante dos Shikon no Kakera; Até aí não havia nada de errado.

Naraku havia entregado os últimos quatro fragmentos que faltavam para que a jóia estivesse completa e ainda não havia se manifestado sobre tê-las de volta. De repente, Inuyasha temeu que acontecesse entre ele e Kagome o que acontecera há cinqüenta anos com ele e Kikyou. Kagome não possuía toda a experiência da Miko e acabaria por corromper a Shikon, isso era óbvio. A amizade que possuíam, mesmo com o comportamento mais agressivo do hanyou, era sincera e poderia causar muitos problemas dependendo de como terminasse.

Era à hora, Inuyasha sabia disso. Se tardasse para concluir os planos que tinha em mente, estaria correndo o risco de que tudo se tornasse muito mais complicado. Tinha um mau pressentimento, mas não queria se apegar a esse tipo de pensamento agora. Jazia em sua mente o brilho carinhoso dos olhos de Kikyou e isso o fez retomar o motivo pelo qual estava ali agora.

Estava sendo difícil tomar a decisão certa naquele momento. Ele estava entre a mulher que sempre amara, mas que fora tirada de um modo desprezível da sua vida; E a garota que estivera ao seu lado nos últimos tempos, se preocupando com ele, lhe ajudando em tudo que pudesse e principalmente lhe dando a tão sonhada liberdade.

Pensou se estaria realmente tomando a melhor decisão, mas já era tarde para isso. O amor o cegara de um modo tão tolo que ele até mesmo se odiava por não conseguir mais pensar por si só. Ali estava a Shikon no Tama, frágil como ele sempre desejou e próxima o suficiente para tocar com a ponta dos dedos.

Ainda assim, tudo o que fazia era desejar usá-la conforme Kikyou dissera, limitando-se a ser eternamente o mero hanyou que estava sendo até aquele momento.

— Kagome, você... Você não acha melhor eu ficar com a Tama? — Ela logo virou o rosto para poder encará-lo com estranheza. — Quer dizer, sinto que Naraku poderá vir atrás dela a qualquer momento. Não quero que você fique em apuros.

— Talvez ela fique melhor comigo. — Pensou alto, dando a si mesma um olhar de reprovação.

— Você não confia em mim, Kagome?

Na verdade, ela confiava em Inuyasha toda a sua vida, mas quando se tratava da Shikon no Tama as coisas eram totalmente diferentes. Apesar de que ela poderia pronunciar um simples "_Osuwari!_" e impedir que ele fizesse algo, ele poderia sumir em uma noite qualquer sem deixar vestígio algum. Não era maldade pensar daquele modo, já que ele provara ser capaz de fazer aquilo.

— Gomen, Inuyasha. É claro que eu confio em você. — Mentiu, se vendo fazer algo que considerava insano apenas para que não tivesse de encarar aquela expressão repreensiva.

Ela retirou a Shikon no Tama de si mesma ainda que estivesse hesitante, colocando-a no pescoço de Inuyasha com carinho. Estava preocupada se isso era o certo a se fazer, mas algo nos olhos dele refletia o desejo que sua alma tinha no momento de proteger a jóia com a própria vida, se assim fosse preciso. Sorriu gentilmente para ele por ver que a estava protegendo também de um modo tão doce, sentindo a paixão pulsar no seu peito juvenil e as bochechas corarem levemente.

Inuyasha a beijou na testa demoradamente e por um momento ela considerou que receberia um beijo apaixonado, o que não aconteceu. Assim, foi curar as feridas do seu coração longe do hanyou deixando-o ali no campo de lírios enquanto se afastava em direção as águas termais. Talvez fosse disso que ela precisasse agora: Cuidar de si mesma. O peso da Shikon no Tama já não estava mais sobre suas costas e isso era mais reconfortante do que jamais pudera imaginar. Sentia como se a velha Kagome de antes estivesse de volta.

O garoto de orelhas de cão permanecera ali sentindo o fardo pesado em seus ombros. Por um momento considerou chamar Kagome de volta e lhe entregar a Tama, dizendo que tudo aquilo era um grande erro. Sabia que ela se sentiria a pior pessoa do mundo ao descobrir o que ele estava prestes a fazer, mas não havia nada que pudesse modificar as coisas.

Kikyou permanecia em sua mente a cada segundo do dia, como se ele não pudesse respirar sem senti-la ali consigo. Era estranho, na verdade. Mas naquele momento em que a humana lhe entregara a jóia com um voto de confiança plena, ele se perguntou se a Miko teria feito isso por ele algum dia.

Mesmo achando que não, levantou-se da grama onde estava sentado e começou a correr em direção à floresta, já sentindo o cheiro adocicado de Kikyou que ele sabia estar vivendo por ali. Seu coração pulsava acelerado e um sorriso bobo podia ser visto no seu rosto, quase que infantil. Era isso, estava prestes a trazer Kikyou de volta à vida.

— Inuyasha... — Kikyou sorriu genuinamente ao ver o hanyou parado diante de si. — Você trouxe a Shikon no Tama consigo, eu posso sentir.

Ele apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, sentindo a garota o abraçando apertado. Dentro de pouco tempo poderia voltar a sentir o coração pulsante da amada e o calor do seu corpo, coisas simples, mas das quais ele sentia uma falta imensa diante de todos os anos de ausência.

Durante o tempo em que permanecera selado, ele jamais deixara de pensar em Kikyou e nos momentos que eles haviam passado juntos. Cada passo dado ao lado dela estava eternizado em sua mente de um modo que ele jamais conseguiria apagar, essa era a verdade. A Miko fora o primeiro e mais sincero amor da vida do hanyou, mesmo nos momentos em que ele fingia odiá-la do modo mais profundo possível.

Não estava acostumado a esse tipo de sentimentos e demonstrações, então apenas passou a fitá-la sem pensar em mais nada. Ela era tão bonita e tão forte, mesmo estando tão frágil naquele corpo falso... Ao observar mais atentamente os olhos dela pôde ver seu reflexo apaixonado e sorriu mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Assim, entregou a Shikon nas mãos delicadas da amada, olhando o brilho maravilhoso que emanava dali pelo que julgou ser a última vez. Kikyou parecia fazer o mesmo, até que a jóia começou a brilhar cada vez mais forte em suas mãos como se a Miko a estivesse absorvendo.

Longe dali Kaede foi atraída pelo brilho que emanava da floresta ao horizonte, perguntando-se o que estava acontecendo ali. Parecia ser um brilho único, porém, conhecido e logo ela tratou de gritar por Kagome aos quatro cantos da terra, apavorada com a hipótese que habitava sua mente.

A garota, que havia acabado de deixar as relaxantes fontes termais, fora interrompida pela presença de Kirara em meio ao caminho lhe oferecendo as costas como montaria. Naquele instante Kagome sentiu a alma estremecer como quando sentia a Tama em perigo e seu coração apertou-se com a lembrança de Inuyasha carregando a jóia no peito.

Não precisou pronunciar palavra alguma, pois sua inquietação indicou a Kirara que havia algo que ela precisava fazer naquele momento.

Inuyasha foi afastado pela poderosa kekkai da Tama, assistindo Kikyou ser elevada alguns poucos centímetros do chão, até que a jóia desaparecesse por completo e a garota caísse ao chão. Ele desejou poder tocá-la, mas a barreira da kekkai ainda não desaparecera por completo, então apenas limitou-se a gritar o nome de Kikyou com toda a força plena de seus pulmões. Estava entorpecido de medo agora e se lembrou de que jamais vira a jóia ser utilizada para fazer algo bom.

Uma poderosa força passou a emanar do corpo estático da Miko, que pulsava freneticamente até que esta abriu os olhos devagar. Inuyasha passou a ouvir um coração pulsando no mesmo ritmo do seu, até que Kikyou se levantou e foi até ele abraçando-o, desfazendo a proteção criada pela jóia.

Era indescritível a sensação que lhe causava poder sentir o calor do corpo frágil que agora lhe abraçava a cintura com tanta ternura, convidando-o silenciosamente para um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Ele lhe segurou firme e a tirou do chão, comemorando com alegria o fato de tê-la agora de volta. Finalmente sua espera havia cessado, era a hora de serem felizes. Eternamente.

Kagome chegara naquele momento procurando ser silenciosa. Amaldiçoara-se por ter esquecido seu armamento, mas já não era em tempo para considerar aquilo. Conforme imaginava, Inuyasha deveria estar em grave perigo agora com alguém tentando roubar-lhe a Shikon no Tama e utilizá-la em sua forma mais devastadora.

Lágrimas banharam o rosto da garota no exato segundo em que ela percebera que o hanyou abraçava Kikyou; Não mais uma mera estátua de barro limitada, mas a real Kikyou que voltara dos mortos com o poder da Shikon no Tama. Fora tão estúpida por ter acreditado em Inuyasha! Como ele podia mentir assim depois de todas as dificuldades e momentos de alegria que haviam passado juntos?

Mesmo diante de tal atrocidade, Kagome não conseguia deixar de olhar para ele com o carinho sincero que havia em seu coração. Seu amor pertencia a ele, era somente dele. Kikyou era a Miko realmente destinada a proteger a Tama e se a jóia jazia agora no interior do seu corpo, não havia mais nada que Kagome devesse fazer ali. Estava tudo terminado e ela era apenas uma carta extra no baralho sem nenhuma serventia.

Sentou-se na grama assistindo enquanto Inuyasha carregava Kikyou nos braços do mesmo modo como ela sonhara ser carregada um dia. Agora tinha o conhecimento de que sempre fora somente alguém capaz de dizer onde estariam os fragmentos e nada, além disso. Sentia-se tão vazia... Era como se seu objetivo, aquele sonho puro que trazemos na alma sempre nos motivando a seguir em frente, tivesse sumido para sempre.

Desejou por um instante que sua Mama estivesse ali para abraçá-la como fazia nos momentos em que a filha não se sentia tão bem. Era uma sensação tão devastadora no seu peito que se via imobilizada, como se a Kaze no Kizu estraçalhasse seus sentimentos em cacos mais numerosos que os fragmentos em que se partira a Shikon.

Apoiou-se em Kirara com certa dificuldade, tendo as lágrimas a cegarem seus olhos e o coração totalmente destroçado pela ira de quem fora traída por aquele a quem entregara toda a sua confiança. Partiu assim para a vila de Kaede, tendo tempo somente para apanhar suas coisas e rabiscar um simples bilhete de despedida. Jamais voltaria a Sengoku Jidai, por mais que sentisse que sua vida estava ali desde o primeiro dia em que chegara.

_Amo vocês, mas já não posso mais ficar._


	4. Selando destinos

Capítulo IV – Selando destinos.

Desde que presenciara o ressurgimento da Miko Kikyou aquele dia na floresta, Kagome voltara às pressas para a sua Era e jurara a si mesma nunca mais retornar a Sengoku Jidai. Sentia uma imensa falta dos amigos Miroku, Shippou e Sango, mas a memória de Inuyasha lhe causava um ódio imenso.

Ela estivera dedicando-se à escola e seu relacionamento confuso com Houjo estava até mesmo criando forma, considerando que agora ela estava se tornando uma aluna secundarista e ele um rapaz formado. Não que o hanyou estivesse completamente fora do seu coração, mas ela mudara suas prioridades desde o que lhe acontecera.

Assim, passaram-se meses sem que ela e Inuyasha sequer tentassem cruzar a barreira do Poço Come-Ossos. Até aquele dia, aliás.

Movida pela curiosidade, ela fora até o Templo Higurashi com passos rápidos, sentindo aquela já conhecida sensação que lhe causava a presença de um youkai. Sentia medo, principalmente, porque sabia que o hanyou não viria jamais lhe salvar a vida, independente do que acontecesse.

Ao entrar no templo, a garota não viu nada exceto a escuridão silenciosa e confortadora, assim, resolvendo saltar para dentro do poço sagrado. Não que planejasse ir até a vila; Apenas gostaria de descobrir o que seria aquele estranho sentimento de modo tão preocupante em sua mente.

Caiu desconfortavelmente no fundo do poço sem sequer cruzar a barreira, amedrontando-se. Escavara porções de terra, gritara, chorara, mas nada modificara o fato de que continuava ali vivendo o seu pior pesadelo: Estar impossibilitada de ir à Sengoku Jidai.

Kagome sentia-se segura até aquele momento crendo que era forte e não atravessava o poço por ter excessivo autocontrole, mas no momento em que se tocara de que sem a Shikon no Tama não poderia nunca mais atravessar a barreira, o mundo caía aos poucos diante de si. Era como se não tivesse percebido até o presente instante que estava findada a permanecer em sua Era pelo resto dos dias. Talvez aquela tivesse sido a estranha sensação, mas por que só agora?

Do outro lado do poço, Inuyasha jazia sentado no chão pútrido do interior do monumento tendo a cabeça apoiada pelas mãos de um jeito completamente infantil. Já não via Kagome havia meses e aquilo corroia seu coração de um modo que não conseguia compreender. Podia sentir o cheiro dela invadindo cada milímetro do lugar e sorriu para si mesmo ao imaginar que ela estivesse ali no poço do Templo Higurashi.

Tocou a terra como se pudesse sentir a mão dela a fazer o mesmo do outro lado da barreira, julgando até mesmo poder ouvir a sua voz. Como era estúpido. Estragara tudo tendo ressuscitado Kikyou.

Não que considerasse isso ruim, pelo contrário – era uma das melhores coisas que fizera na vida. Porém, seus amigos não viam isso do mesmo modo e aquilo causara diversas intrigas, separando-os.

Era maravilhoso poder acordar nos braços de Kikyou todos os dias, mas ter visto Kagome partir para a sua Era fora um tormento. Tristeza ainda maior fora no momento em que tivera que assistir Miroku e Shippou acompanhando Kirara e Sango de volta à vila dos Taijiya, sem sequer darem adeus.

Ignorou por completo os pensamentos que estava tendo com bastante freqüência e saiu do poço com um único salto, percorrendo todo o caminho de volta a vila. Diante do leito do rio pôde encontrar Kikyou com uma expressão magoada, o que lhe atraiu a atenção. Ela lhe olhou nos olhos dourados ao ver que se aproximava rapidamente e esboçou um sorriso fraco, lhe arrepiando o corpo.

— Eu posso sentir o cheiro do Poço Come-Ossos em você, Inuyasha. — Riu-se atormentada. — Estaria então arrependido da sua decisão? Já não vejo mais o mesmo brilho nos seus olhos.

— Feh. Não diga bobagens, Kikyou. — Murmurou gentilmente, aninhando-se entre os braços dela. — Só... Só sinto falta dos meus amigos, às vezes.

— Agradeça-os em alma pelo favor que fizeram a nós. Eles estão bem, independente de onde estejam.

_Talvez sequer estejam sentindo a minha falta..._

No dia seguinte, Inuyasha fora chamado às pressas para deter um youkai na vila vizinha a alguns quilômetros dali. Era exageradamente estranho vê-lo tão humanizado, mas desde que Kikyou ressuscitara, ela trouxera o melhor de seu coração à tona. Isso não era algo que se pudesse negar.

Então naquela tarde era possível ver a maravilhosa Miko caminhando entre as bordas da floresta enquanto a neve começava a cair, formando um cenário admirável. A beleza dela era capaz de tornar qualquer paisagem digna dos céus e Inuyasha parecia apreciar isso com todo o amor que havia em seu coração.

Ainda assim, o motivo que trouxera Kikyou até ali não era algo tão simples. A presença de Naraku nos arredores era notável, o que a colocara em estado de alerta. De repente lhe parecia claro que ele enviara um youkai poderoso à vila vizinha apenas para que Inuyasha estivesse distante naquele momento, tornando-o oportuno para quaisquer que fossem os seus planos.

— Naraku. — Kikyou chamou-lhe o nome ao sentar-se na grama forrada de branco.

— Você sempre me surpreende. — Ele riu com o sarcasmo digno de seu usual tom de voz.

— O que lhe traz aqui?

— Você. — Kikyou expressou desentendimento diante da frase. — O coração de Onigumo não deixou de amar você. Está me sufocando.

— Eu não sou tola, Naraku.

— Obviamente que não... Jamais ousaria pensar nisso. Pelo contrário, é a mais forte das mulheres na face dessa terra atormentada.

Kikyou sentiu o corpo se aquecer diante de tal elogio e um sorriso vaidoso lhe escapou pela boca. Logo não se sentia mais intimidada ou desprotegida, era apenas uma conversa sincera. Por mais que Naraku fosse cruel e desonesto, havia algo naquela força excepcional que atraía a Miko como a um ímã, principalmente ao lembrar-se do coração enlouquecidamente apaixonado do ladrão Onigumo.

— Você seria preciosa ao meu lado. Não se acha reduzida demais ao lado de um mero hanyou?

— Inuyasha é muito forte mesmo sendo um hanyou, você sabe disso por ser este o seu caso também. Além disso, há bondade em seu coração e isso é apreciável.

— Mais apreciável do que a vida que eu poderia lhe dar? Veja nos meus olhos, Kikyou. Veja no coração de Onigumo que bate em mim. — As palavras certeiras do poderoso youkai faziam cada vez mais efeito na garota. — Inuyasha é capaz de ser facilmente enganado, como você pode ver. Deixou-te aqui, frágil diante de alguém que poderia lhe fazer mal.

— Não estou frágil, Naraku. — Empunhou rapidamente o arco e flecha com uma precisão assustadora. — Nós dois poderíamos estar aniquilados caso o outro quisesse.

— Isso é muito interessante de se pensar, Kikyou. Até porque eu já lhe disse o motivo de tanto querer te ver bem... Mas cá entre nós, qual seria o seu?

Kikyou fora pega de surpresa em seu próprio jogo, caindo em si. Por que não atacara Naraku, aliás? Estava se permitindo vulneravelmente a manter aquela conversa além do que seria aconselhável, lhe fazendo entender de uma vez por todas que fazia sentido o que o youkai estava a lhe dizer.

Por que contentar-se com uma vida simples de Miko em uma vila tão fragilizada ao lado de um hanyou que demonstrara preferir seus amigos humanos a ela? Estava ali o homem que poderia lhe transformar em uma rainha, que poderia protegê-la como ela ansiava.

Lembrou-se de como Inuyasha parecia tão incrível há cinqüenta anos e riu de si mesma. Era óbvio que ele mudara depois de todo esse tempo e aquilo já não lhe parecia tão deslumbrante quanto imaginara ser. A idéia de viver ao lado de Inuyasha sempre fora o seu maior sonho, mas na prática não aparentava ser tudo aquilo que desejava para si.

Na época, ela era uma Miko fiel à Tama que mesmo humana jamais deveria demonstrar sentimentos, medos, sensações. Era viver naquela situação que a fazia ser tão parecida com Inuyasha e tão apaixonada, claro. Agora as coisas eram diferentes e ela, uma mulher livre e mais viva do que nunca.

— E o que você espera de mim, afinal?

— Eu virei buscá-la, Kikyou. Você saberá onde me encontrar.

Naraku desaparecera tão repentinamente quanto havia surgido, deixando Kikyou incerta sobre suas atitudes. Ela considerou, porém, que se havia desejado escutá-lo, era naquele youkai que deveria depositar os anseios do seu coração renovado. Até mesmo porque se desejasse viver eternamente feliz com Inuyasha, jamais teria ido até ali para se encontrar com Naraku.

A imagem do hanyou lhe veio à cabeça, mas já não parecia tão doce quanto antes daquela conversa. Talvez estivesse cometendo um grande erro, mas estava disposta a tentar sem temer por nada.

Enquanto Kikyou prendia-se aos milhões de pensamentos conturbados que iam e viam diante dos seus olhos, Inuyasha voltava para a vila após uma luta que havia sido simples até demais. Estava se sentindo entediado há algum tempo, costumava brincar, já que parecia não haver mais youkais fortes o suficiente para confrontá-lo de igual para igual.

Ao encontrar Kikyou no alto da escadaria que levava ao que um dia fora o seu túmulo, ele apenas tratou de acelerar seus passos em sua direção. Não importava o quão ruim pudessem ter sido os momentos que passara, sempre haveria a sua amada o esperando no final do dia e isso era até muito mais do que ele precisava para ser feliz.

Esqueceu por um momento dos youkais, do poço, dos amigos e da Shikon no Tama, abraçando-lhe o corpo perfeitamente esculpido e depositando um beijo amoroso em sua testa, mas não percebeu correspondência por parte dela. Perguntou-se em silêncio se ainda estaria irritada com ele por saber que estivera no poço, mas isso não fazia sentido algum.

Kikyou não era de se aborrecer com as coisas fora de ordem ou guardar mágoas, não essa nova Kikyou. Ela era objetiva, carinhosa e mais humana que jamais fora, talvez por ter visto a vida lhe escapar pelas mãos dolorosamente.

Ele apenas apanhou a sua mão de um modo carregado de carinho e brincou com a ponta dos seus dedos, beijando-os um a um. A Miko entrelaçou os dedos de ambos com doçura e sentaram-se ali nos degraus forrados de neve enquanto o fraco sol sumia no horizonte.

Os dois desejavam falar infinitas palavras que jaziam inquietas em seus corações, mas lhes faltava coragem. Inuyasha desejava mais do que nunca trazer os amigos de volta a vila e Kikyou agora se sentia muito atraída à idéia de unir-se ao esplendido amor do coração de Onigumo que batia no peito do poderoso youkai Naraku. Por mais que nada fosse dito, todas as decisões já haviam sido tomadas e o fato de terem guardado-as apenas para si causaria mais problemas do que era possível supor.

O que acontecera com aquele amor puro que jamais teria permitido que ferissem um ao outro? Talvez a Shikon no Tama jamais pudesse consentir para que estivessem em paz.


	5. Em busca da infelicidade

Capítulo V – Em busca da (in) felicidade.

Já era madrugada quando Kikyou acordou sentindo a presença de Naraku nos arredores da vila. Ela estava confortavelmente deitada ao lado de Inuyasha sentindo a respiração dele preenchendo toda a cabana, mas afastou-se dos seus braços protetores para procurar pelo youkai.

Como ele dissera no dia anterior, ela realmente já sabia onde encontrá-lo e pôs-se a rumar para lá sem temor algum. Tampouco fez questão de apanhar as flechas e seu arco gasto no caso de algo acabar acontecendo errado, pois estranhamente confiava nas palavras pueris de Naraku.

Ele estava li, em meio à clareira da floresta que parecia sombria demais com a excessiva neve depositada nos galhos das árvores que os cercavam. A imagem de Inuyasha perdido em sonhos naquele momento a fez esboçar um sorriso leve, como se aquilo fosse uma despedida. Na realidade, o era. Aquela seria a última imagem que teria do hanyou e gostava de pensar que ele estaria para sempre nas memórias dela como alguém tão doce.

Ao vê-la se aproximando, Naraku surgira despreocupado. No seu rosto rígido havia um sorriso misto de satisfação e receio, como se ainda houvesse resquícios de dúvida em seu peito. Dúvidas essas que Kikyou prontamente cessou com suas palavras sérias.

— Não achei que você realmente viria. — Naraku iniciou a conversa se aproximando carinhosamente da Miko. — Mas, como sempre, você me surpreendeu.

— Não pense que eu sigo promessas vazias, Naraku.

Logo ele estava tão próximo que pôde tocar o rosto dela com a palma da mão, transmitindo e recebendo ao mesmo tempo um calor único; O calor tão sonhado de Kikyou. No início ela recuara, mas era possível ver a aceitação nos seus olhos. Kikyou tornara-se ambiciosa e havia algo mais desejável que o incrível Naraku?

— Você não acha que minhas promessas são vazias, Kikyou. Se achasse, não estaria aqui agora. — Riu. — Acho que já podemos ir.

Não havia o que ser dito ou contestado; Naraku estava certo. Ela realmente almejava aquilo para si – as conquistas, a luxúria, a glória que lhe proporcionaria a vida ao lado do youkai. Podia ver que dele não era emanado youki algum e isso lhe deixou muito mais segura. Aliás, a Shikon no Tama estava ali intacta no interior do seu corpo e ela não temeria usar o seu poder para acabar com ele caso fosse preciso.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão que logo foi apanhada pela garota, instantaneamente fazendo surgir à poderosa kekkai que os envolvia de modo tão exorbitante. Essa era a hora. Desse modo desapareceram subitamente deixando o vazio para trás.

Algumas horas depois Inuyasha acordava do sono profundo que tivera. Aconchegara-se na cama à procura do corpo de Kikyou que não mais estava enlaçado ao seu, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar apenas o vazio ao abrir os olhos. Mesmo assim não se assustou. Kikyou era auto-suficiente e uma Miko importante tanto na vila como nos arredores, então certamente estaria cuidando dos seus afazeres.

O hanyou sorriu aliviado ao perceber que assim seria muito mais fácil fazer o que estava em sua mente desde o dia anterior. Kikyou provavelmente ficaria aborrecida com aquilo, mas não era possível que teria que viver escolhendo entre os companheiros ou a amada. Estavam todos do mesmo lado, por que não conseguiam simplesmente viver unidos harmoniosamente?

Inuyasha pusera-se a caminho da vila dos Taijiya em seguida, caminho este que agora conhecia bem e lhe proporcionava algum ar fresco. Sentia-se estranhamente contente naquele momento ao imaginar como seria rever Miroku, Shippou, Sango e Kirara após tantos meses sem nenhuma notícia sequer.

Ao chegar à vila fortemente protegida algumas horas depois, não conseguiu esconder um sorriso genuíno vendo Sango admirando as flores que brotavam das árvores frutíferas do pomar. Ela, vendo-o ali parado feito bobo apenas levantou-se devagar e caminhou até ele, não esboçando alegria alguma.

— O que faz aqui, Inuyasha? — Perguntou de modo seco, causando estranheza ao hanyou.

— Feh, já passou da hora de vocês voltarem à vila. — Ele desfez o modo carinhoso que estivera empunhando desde então e forçou-se a ignorar a garota a sua frente.

— Você sabe que somos totalmente contra o que você fez.

As palavras da Taijiya acertaram seu peito com mais força do que os diversos ataques de youkais que já recebera. Era verdade, ele sabia disso, mas por que as coisas não podiam ser diferentes? Tudo podia se ajeitar era apenas uma questão de quererem.

— Kagome está de volta. — Ele mentiu, abaixando a cabeça e fitando o chão sob seus pés.

— K-Kagome? — Miroku tendo ouvido a conversa saiu da cabana próxima onde estivera, aproximando-se. — Acho que devemos ir, Sango-sama. Por Kagome.

— Hai, deve estar sendo muito difícil para ela. — A garota lançou um olhar mortífero a Inuyasha.

Não demorou muito e já estavam apanhando suas coisas, despedindo-se da vila com dor no coração. Não que fossem demorar muito para voltar, seria apenas uma breve visita... Mas Sango guardava no peito as dores pelo que ocorrera na última vez em que abandonara o sagrado lar dos Taijiya.

A questão era que a única coisa que a motivava a voltar para a vila de Kaede, era a chance de trazer Kagome consigo na volta. Inuyasha era realmente um estúpido... Como ousava manter a humana ali diante das melosas cenas de amor entre ele e Kikyou? Será que não conseguia ver que a garota o amava?

Inuyasha sabia que após a mentira que contara o grupo certamente iria acompanhá-lo de volta à vila de Kaede. Assim, foi na frente antes que eles sequer tivessem começado a reunir suas coisas, pois havia agora a parte mais difícil para se fazer: Trazer Kagome de volta.

Ao chegar em frente ao Poço Come-Ossos, Inuyasha lembrou-se da última vez que vira Kagome ali e um sentimento estranho pulsou em seu coração, agora cada vez mais humano. Teria ele descoberto uma paixão pela garota após todos esses meses de ausência? Não, isso não fazia sentido. Ou pelo menos ele queria que não fizesse.

Saltando para dentro do poço, instantaneamente a barreira se abriu e ele riu de como havia agido de modo tão infantil meses atrás, torcendo para que Kagome o perdoasse por isso. Na noite anterior pensara nas palavras que diria a ela, mas sabia que por maior que fosse sua força de vontade nada daquelas coisas maravilhosas sairiam da sua boca no momento em que estivessem frente a frente.

Saindo do Templo Higurashi, Inuyasha pôs-se de imediato a correr para a janela do quarto de Kagome, a qual saltou com agilidade infelizmente encontrando-se com o vazio do quarto. Claro, ainda estava de manhã e ela certamente não voltara ainda da escola.

O hanyou apenas sentou-se no macio colchão da cama dela sentindo o maravilhoso cheiro da garota que estava impregnado em cada poro daquele quarto. Sentiu-se atraído a observar todos os simples objetos, olhando livros, roupas e por fim as fotos que jaziam ali enquanto os longos minutos se arrastavam. Uma foto especial atraíra a sua atenção: Kagome e Houjo abraçados timidamente na rua.

_Talvez ela não queira mais voltar. Talvez esteja melhor agora sem nós._

Mal Inuyasha concluíra o pensamento, Kagome abrira a porta do quarto surpreendendo-se ao encontrá-lo ali com sua foto em mãos. Por que, afinal, depois de tanto tempo viera vê-la? Agora que seu coração começava a curar-se o meio-youkai surgia, fazendo com que sentisse a pulsação apaixonada recomeçando.

— I-Inuyasha! — Praticamente berrou, deixando que a porta batesse atrás de si. — O que faz aqui?

Inuyasha derrubou a foto com o susto, apanhando-a no ar e devolvendo à mesa onde estivera. Aproximou-se de Kagome e simplesmente a abraçara, sabendo que não conseguiria dizer nada do que estivera planejando. Ela entenderia que ele sentira falta da sua companhia nesses meses todos e que julgava que seria melhor se todos estivessem juntos outra vez.

A garota entrou em pânico num primeiro momento sentindo o abraço reconfortante de Inuyasha, finalmente correspondendo-o. Aquilo tudo era muito confuso, mas não se importava agora. Talvez estivesse apenas sonhando e logo acordaria com o barulho do relógio indicando que outro dia estava começando.

— Miroku, Sango e Shippou estão esperando por você. — Ele a soltou do abraço se recompondo. Gostaria muito de ter acrescentado um "E eu espero que você venha".

— Eu... Eu não posso mais atravessar a barreira do poço.

— Eh? — Claro, Kagome não possuía mais os fragmentos da jóia. Ele havia se esquecido disso. — Você está comigo agora.

Kagome sentia-se nas nuvens naquele momento. Por mais que soubesse que ele não dissera no sentido que ela gostaria de ouvir, sua mente não podia simplesmente ignorar a beleza da cena que se desenrolava.

Inuyasha lhe ofereceu os ombros e ela apenas teve tempo para apanhar a mochila no armário que ficara intocada desde a última vez em que estivera na Sengoku Jidai. Pensando bem, havia sido uma tola por não desmanchá-la, mas até que isso havia propiciado uma boa vantagem agora.

Assim, apenas aceitou a carona nas costas do hanyou partindo para a outra Era. Não via a hora de encontrar seus amigos e aquele mundo fascinante outra vez.

— Vejam, é a Kagome-sama! — Miroku gritara ao ver que Inuyasha a trazia consigo.

Ficara claro agora que ele mentira, mas isso não importava. Ela estava ali agora e isso era muito melhor do que poderiam imaginar. Além do mais, Kikyou parecera entender que aquilo era um momento apenas deles, já que não aparecera por ali ainda.

O reencontro fora maravilhoso, disso não haviam dúvidas. Abraços, beijos e palavras doces preenchiam o ar ao redor deles, fazendo com que Inuyasha se sentisse extremamente feliz apenas por observá-los. É óbvio que também estava se perguntando por onde andava Kikyou, mas aquilo era algo do qual não fazia idéia. Deixou os amigos ali festejando entre si e rumou para o interior da floresta, apenas desejando que ela voltasse logo.

Longe dali, especificamente no castelo de Naraku, Kikyou deliciava-se com as palavras gentis do youkai e o tratamento digno de rainha que recebia. A kekkai envolvia toda a extensão de terras ao redor, mas a aparência do lugar estava similar ao que Kikyou considerava ser o paraíso.

Os beijos de Naraku lhe propiciavam arrepios intensos, algo que Inuyasha não era capaz de fazer, não sendo possível esconder o sorriso no rosto da Miko. Entregara-se ao youkai de corpo e alma, sentindo-se plena como nunca antes. Estava certa agora de que tomara a melhor decisão possível.

Naraku agora lhe mostrava um curioso artefato que o permitira observar Inuyasha e seus companheiros desde o primeiro momento, dando-lhe uma grande vantagem sobre todos eles. Isso fazia Kikyou admirar ainda mais a inteligência tática do atual parceiro, não conseguindo esconder os risos.

Convencido do melhor, ele a fizera ver que Inuyasha estava ali com os companheiros outras vez, o que causou na Miko um princípio de ira notável. Estava ali a chance de Naraku e ele não iria perdê-la.

Instaurou-se uma de suas ilusões, aquele em que ele trabalhara incansavelmente nos últimos meses e que seria capaz de enganar a Miko mesmo que ela estivesse mais forte do que nunca. Ela ainda amava o hanyou e isso era o suficiente para cegá-la outra vez como ele fizera há tantos anos.

Kikyou sentiu seu corpo transportando-se para a cena que vira no artefato de Naraku, mas ignorou por completo este fato. Queria apenas ver o que estava acontecendo ali, pois não podia acreditar nos próprios olhos.

Inuyasha, agora sozinho com Kagome próximo ao leito do rio, a abraçava do mesmo modo em que fizera com Kikyou naquele dia em que dizia que a trairia de volta a vida. Ele acariciava o rosto da garota até trazer-lhe para um beijo que começara tímido, mas que aos poucos ia tornando-se mais intenso, até que Kikyou não pudesse mais ver os dois corpos se amando com tanto desejo naquele que fora o lugar apenas dela e Inuyasha.

Sentia ódio, o mais puro e verdadeiro. Aquele sentimento obsessivo de ira que lhe permitira continuar sustentando o inútil corpo de barro agora tomava vida e expandia-se de um modo muito mais insano. E no fundo, era exatamente aquilo que Naraku desejava.

Ele tomou o corpo da Miko nos braços e a retirou da ilusão em que estivera, rindo satisfeito ao ver que ela agora estava desacordada. Era questão de tempo para que estivesse consumida pelo ódio mortal; Consumindo inconscientemente a Shikon no Tama dentro do seu corpo, tornando-a totalmente corrompida pelo desejo de vingança.

Estava sendo mais fácil realizar o seu plano do que imaginara.

— Kikyou? — O youkai chamou pelo nome da Miko no tom mais puro que sua voz conseguia transmitir, quase apaixonante.

— O que foi aquilo, Naraku? — Kikyou se levantava devagar, tendo a ajuda dele.

— Acho que eu não deveria ter lhe mostrado aquilo. — Beijou sua testa com carinho, lembrando-a de Inuyasha e fazendo sua ira expandir-se ainda mais. — Perdoe-me. Faria qualquer coisa para você se sentisse melhor agora.

— Você fará, Naraku. Agora.

Inuyasha ainda buscava por Kikyou na floresta quando um barulho surgiu próximo do local onde ele estava, fazendo-o mudar de direção. Pedia aos céus para que a amada não estivesse machuca ou em perigo, mas ao mesmo tempo procurava afastar tão intuição para longe de si pois aquilo o acabaria deixando maluco.

Ali estava Kikyou. Não estava ferida nem em apuros, apenas jazia em meio ao chão de neve que destacava o tom vermelho de suas vezes. Sem precisar sequer pensar em algo, ele apenas correu na direção da Miko e a abraçou como nunca havia feito antes, procurando demonstrar apenas com o carinho do seu toque o quanto havia ficado preocupado pela vida dela.

Ao mesmo tempo sentiu que algo lhe rasgava a carne próximo ao peito e deslizou para o chão devagar, buscando apoiar-se no corpo de Kikyou. Havia medo nos seus olhos, medo por nunca ter sido ferido de modo tão devastador. Porém, o medo que sentia apenas se alastrou ao ver que Kikyou segurava uma poderosa adaga e que esta estava manchada pelo seu sangue amargo.

— Na-Naraku... Não pode ser. — Inuyasha disse com o resquício de força que possuía em si, sentindo que ela se esvaía do seu corpo numa velocidade impressionante.

Como se para responder a pergunta do hanyou sem a necessidade de palavras, Naraku aproximou-se devagar sem que ele pudesse ver de onde e enlaçou a cintura da Miko lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

Kikyou não corria, lhe mirava a adaga que tinha em mãos ou possuía medo e aversão no olhar. Mantinha o rosto sereno e sem expressão alguma, até que passou a rir descontroladamente encarando Inuyasha.

Ele já não tinha forças para mais nada, então apenas olhou para a neve que caía do céu em pequenos flocos, fechando os olhos em seguida e esperando que a morte viesse buscar sua alma cansada com seus braços gentis. Sentia-se amargurado por ver que havia sido traído por aquela que mais amava e silenciosamente pediu perdão à Kagome, pois agora sabia pelo que ela havia passado.

Ainda assim, conseguiu colocar um sorriso nos lábios. Ela era tão forte que havia suportado aquela dor que ele agora sentia, algo do qual ele não era capaz. Poderia tentar se salvar, mas para que tentaria? Não era capaz de conviver com aquele peito estraçalhado em pedaços.

Puxou o ar para os pulmões uma última vez antes de o seu coração parar de bater e reforçou o sorriso no seu rosto, sentindo aquele cheiro tão maravilhoso se invadir por completo. Já não pensava mais que aquele cheiro era de Kikyou, pois era exatamente igual ao de Kagome e nada lhe parecia mais incrível em todo o mundo do que aquela que ele julgara uma mera humana.


	6. Em busca da infelicidade II

Capítulo VI – Em busca da (in)felicidade II

Naraku sentia-se extremamente satisfeito diante do modo como seus planos percorriam um trilho tão certeiro e sem demais imprevistos. Deveria estar surpreendido na verdade por não ter necessitado de alternativas exteriores, já que Kikyou caíra tão bem em sua ilusão proposital.

Já haviam retornado para o castelo de Naraku quando este se pôs a considerar uma nova carta em sua manga. Sim, Kikyou ter atraído Inuyasha para uma armadilha por vontade própria e tê-lo assassinado tão friamente com suas mãos quase que angelicais fora incrível. Mas não, aquele não era o ápice dos planos que trazia em si.

O youkai era estratégico e cruel demais para simplesmente parar por ali. Eis que seus desejos tomavam um âmbito ainda maior ao qual ele ainda não dera forma ou cor, mas não deixaria por pouco. Se a primeira parte dera completamente certo, a segunda não tardaria em seguir seu rumo.

Em um primeiro momento ele apenas considerara a idéia de transformar a Miko em uma arma de guerra que lhe fosse extremamente útil. Porém, ela demonstrara que seria capaz de virar-se contra qualquer um, já que criara um ódio poderoso contra o seu amado diante de tal mísero motivo.

Assim, Naraku não desejava mais correr o risco de ser morto por aquela que criara. Kikyou já havia feito o deslumbrante serviço de corromper a Shikon no Tama e Naraku precisaria agir rapidamente antes que ela se desse conta disso e passasse a purificá-la em seu interior. O seu motivo de ódio já havia sido morto e agora ela não teria mais razões para alimentar tais sentimentos horríveis.

Os trajes da Miko ainda estavam manchados com o sangue de Inuyasha, o que dava a ela uma aparência assustadora demais para se crer. Aqueles que um dia haviam conhecido Kikyou jamais acreditariam naquilo se pudessem ver com os próprios olhos.

Naraku pôde sentir o coração de Onigumo cada vez mais perdidamente apaixonado e já não era sem tempo; Ela realmente era maravilhosa.

— Está tudo bem agora. — Kikyou aproximou-se de Naraku selando os lábios dele com os seus. — Estou tão cansada.

— Não é prudente se forçar demais. Além do mais, há toda uma eternidade pela frente. — O youkai riu, levando seus braços ao redor do corpo da garota. — Descanse, Kikyou.

Ali, sentada no chão forrado de pétalas de sakura e estando apoiada carinhosamente pelo corpo de Naraku, a bela Miko adormecera levemente. Naraku estreitara o abraço de ambos e começara a concluir aquilo que tanto desejava: Estava absorvendo Kikyou para o seu próprio corpo.

Garras e tentáculos de mais exuberante força surgiam de si através de todos os lados, trazendo para dentro do seu corpo aquela poderosa garota. Naraku tinha plena consciência de que se ela sequer abrisse os olhos e notasse o que ele fazia, o por da Shikon no Tama o reduziria a meras carcaças sem vida alguma.

De todo modo, era cuidadoso e embalava Kikyou como a uma criança, fazendo com que ela sumisse dentro de si sem notar nada. Naraku podia sentir convulsões espalhadas pelo corpo com a força infinita que fora acrescentada ao que antes já era invencível. Gargalhava em alto e bom som para aqueles que quisessem ouvir, pois agora ele estava pronto para destruir a tudo e ninguém em vida era capaz de detê-lo.

— Inuyasha é realmente um estúpido. — Sango dizia pela milésima vez. — Por que nos trouxe até aqui para sumir de repente? Com certeza está atrás de Kikyou.

Por um momento Sango calou-se vendo que Miroku e Shippou lhe lançavam olhares fulminantes. Kagome já sofrera demais com tudo aquilo, não havia necessidade alguma de reforçarem aqueles sentimentos ruins em seu peito.

Independente disso a garota levantou-se e saiu da cabana de Kaede sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Não fazia sentido, não mesmo. Inuyasha desejara demais que todos estivessem ali e não teria simplesmente deixado tudo de lado para sumir com Kikyou em algum lugar qualquer. Havia algo errado e ela desejava descobrir o que era.

Desse modo pôs-se a percorrer os arredores mais próximos, se amaldiçoando pela neve que começava a fazer seus pés afundarem até a altura dos tornozelos e a dificuldade para diferenciar algo naquele exagero de montes brancos em volta de si.

Ao chegar à floresta sentou-se em uma grandiosa pedra próxima para descansar, sentindo os membros congelando de frio. Apenas torcia para que Inuyasha fosse grato ao vê-la ali se torturando tanto para encontrá-lo. Mas foi então que viu aquilo.

Alguns metros ao longe jazia um corpo em vestes vermelhas banhado em sangue e ela simplesmente correu até ele desejando que o óbvio não fosse verdade. Infelizmente era e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar aquilo; Se ao menos Inuyasha não tivesse utilizado a Shikon no Tama para trazer Kikyou de volta à vida...

Olhando ao redor Kagome não conseguiu encontrar Kikyou em lugar algum e isso lhe causou um espanto gigantesco. Se Kikyou não estava ali, teria ela sobrevivido? Pior: Teria ela causado tudo isso? Kagome jamais saberia, já que o único que possuía tais respostas jazia ali em sua frente.

A garota simplesmente ignorou o frio que sentia e ajoelhou-se na neve, trazendo Inuyasha confortavelmente para o seu colo. Os olhos dele ainda estavam abertos, mas já não possuíam aquele tom dourado que ela tanto amava. Eram olhos vazios, frios, sem vida alguma. Olhos que haviam visto a morte chegar vestida de branco e vermelho, a morte que ele amara até o seu último suspiro.

As lágrimas começaram a cair lavando a sua alma por completo. Não importava mais o quanto Inuyasha havia sido rude com ela no começo ou se ele havia mentido que a protegeria ao levar a Shikon consigo; Ele havia feito isso por amor. Ela o amava do mesmo modo que ele amava a Kikyou, então o perdoava agora. Infelizmente perdoava apenas o seu corpo sem vida.

Kagome riu em meio às lágrimas ao lembrar-se de coisas bobas que haviam ocorrido nesse tempo todo em que se conheciam. Haviam sido muitos "_OSUWARI!_", muitas caronas nas costas do hanyou, muitas discussões. Não importava quão ruim fosse à luta, Inuyasha sempre voltara bem.

Permitindo-se aproximar ainda mais do hanyou, selou seus lábios nos dele como sempre ansiara fazer, mas não havia mais aquele calor ali. Por um momento pensou em passar a noite ao lado dele, já que a despedida de ambos era dolorosa demais para alguns simples minutos. Porém, aquilo já não era mais o seu amado Inuyasha e permanecer ali não mudariam as coisas.

Ela apenas acariciou o que um dia fora o rosto do garoto antes de fechar seus olhos delicadamente com os dedos, apanhando a Tessaiga solitária e saindo dali sem olhar para trás.

A noite fora longa para Naraku. Não conseguira dormir sentindo os tantos espasmos de poder pelo seu corpo, mas o dia estava vindo em passos largos e o sol lhe convidava para dar fim ao que seria o último passo do seu plano. Depois disso estaria absolutamente livre para conquistar o que quisesse, já que para a sua força não haviam limites.

Ele precisava aniquilar Kagome. A garota, sendo a reencarnação de Kikyou, era capaz de enxergar a Shikon no Tama e poderia causar-lhe muitos problemas com isso sendo que possuía os grandes poderes de Miko que sua alma trazia em si.

Logo saía de seu castelo atravessando a kekkai que agora estava mais forte do que nunca, rindo de contentamento. Estava mais rápido, mais forte e mais capaz do que jamais estivera. Os poderes da Shikon eram muito maiores do que qualquer youkai pudesse desejar e não havia ninguém melhor do que ele para elevá-los ao seu máximo.

Após algum tempo pôde ver os primeiros vestígios da vila diante de si, não tardando para ver Kagome saindo da cabana onde estivera antes. Sua aparência estava horrível, era notável que havia passado por uma noite muito difícil. Teria ela encontrado o corpo sem vida do hanyou? Naraku não conseguiu evitar um sorriso com aquele pensamento.

Em poucos instantes estava próximo o suficiente para ouvir as palavras inúteis da humana, prolongando toda aquela cena estúpida apenas para divertir-se.

— **NARAKU! **— Ela se adiantara, tendo agora os amigos ao lado. — Você matou Inuyasha e ainda ousa aparecer por aqui com essa sua arrogância?

— Eu não precisei matá-lo. — Riu divertido do modo como ela estava abalada. — Kikyou o fez por mim.

— Kikyou jamais teria feito isso. — Miroku intrometeu-se. — Ela ama o Inuyasha!

— Talvez eu tenha... Dado alguma ajuda. Vocês poderão perguntar a ela quando se unirem ao meu corpo!

Kagome não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem dos seus olhos. Como era horrível aquele Naraku; Tramara contra Kikyou e Inuyasha diversas vezes até vê-los mortos, apenas para se divertir. Isso não era algo perdoável e ela desejava vingar todas as atrocidades que ele cometera, mas não possuía forças para fazer aquilo. Kikyou com todas as suas habilidades fantásticas e Inuyasha com a sua grandiosa força não poderiam ajudá-la.

De repente, sentia tanta angústia e raiva dentro de si... Até que uma estranha pulsação inflou sua alma e ela se viu além de tudo aquilo. Já não via mais o céu azul com tantas nuvens que estivera sobre sua cabeça, mas sim um local misto de caos e felicidade que não conseguia definir.

Um grande cão, que ela reconheceu como o que Inuyasha descrevera de Inu no Taishō, descia devagar até tocar suas patas dianteiras no chão amarrotado. Todos olhavam aturdidos para aquele imenso youkai sem entender o que ele fazia ali, já que era do conhecimento geral que ele havia morrido muitos anos antes.

A pulsação continuava percorrendo a sua alma e logo ela soube que aquilo era obra da Shikon no Tama que por tantos anos havia estado dentro do seu corpo. Mesmo que Kagome não possuísse nenhum dos Shikon no kakera consigo, ela possuía algo que ninguém poderia roubar-lhe: A essência da Tama.

Ela fora capaz de trazer Inu no Taishō do mundo dos mortos e já não havia mais o que temer pois a sua parte havia sido feita. Naraku olhava espantado para o grandioso youkai, mas ele possuía a Shikon no Tama e Kikyou dentro de si, de modo que jamais poderia ser derrotado por um único youkai.

Palavras não foram necessárias no momento em Naraku adiantara-se desferindo um poderoso golpe no grande cão youkai, mas ele também fora atacado sofrendo grande perca.

Infelizmente, aquela era uma disputa em que não se podia prever um ganhador.

Longe dali, Sesshoumaru estava com a pequena Rin e Jaken à procura da poderosa espada youkai. Naquele momento Sesshoumaru sentira a forte presença da alma do cão youkai, acreditando que aquilo não fosse possível de verdade. Como poderia ele estar vivo novamente?

Mesmo assim, ele avisou Rin para que permanecesse com o dragão youkai e não o seguisse independente do tempo que demorasse em voltar. Ela, sempre tão alegre e destemida, detestava as saídas repentinas de Sesshoumaru. Assim, correu até a direção dele e o abraçou apertado pedindo para que retornasse logo. Apesar de não retribuir o afeto, Sesshoumaru agradou-se com aquilo; Rin estava trazendo alguma humanidade ao seu coração assim como Kikyou fizera com Inuyasha.

Assim, partiu em direção a gigantesca energia youkai sentindo esta lhe afetando de modo vagaroso; Parecia insano considerar que por algum motivo o pai estivesse ali no mundo dos vivos, mas vá, por que não? Necessitaria, é claro, de uma fonte de poder capaz de proporcionar tal maravilha, mas Sesshoumaru sabia que Inuyasha havia trazido Kikyou de volta à vida com o poder da Shikon no Tama.

Sesshoumaru não pôde crer no que via com os próprios olhos. Se alguém lhe tivesse contado sobre aquilo ele jamais daria ouvidos; Era incrível demais para ser verdade. Diante de si Naraku gargalhava convencido tendo Inu no Taishō preso em suas numerosas garras, estando Kagome e outros humanos no extremo horizonte.

Onde estaria o imprestável Inuyasha? Mais uma vez deixara todos batalhando por conta própria.

Sesshoumaru apanhou a bainha da espada e correu o mais rápido que pôde desferindo um golpe eficaz contra as garras de Naraku, permitindo que o cão youkai se livrasse de tal poderoso controle. O silencioso Sesshoumaru estava feliz em ver o pai e poder ajudá-lo, transformando-se na sua verdadeira forma youkai.

Naraku estremeceu diante da visão dos dois gigantescos cães a sua frente, temendo que talvez a Shikon no Tama não fosse o suficiente. Mesmo assim prosseguiu; Ele jamais fora derrotado antes e esta não seria a primeira vez.

Adiantou-se até o maior dos youkais e desferiu-lhe outro golpe de grande dano, tendo a interferência do outro. Aquela era uma batalha de poderosos, Sesshoumaru não via aquilo? Seria necessário aniquilá-lo de uma vez e assim Naraku fez. Disparando as numerosas garras de uma única fez, Naraku perfurou o corpo de Sesshoumaru diversas vezes, até que o youkai não mais pudesse se mover.

Sesshoumaru ficara ali deitado, imóvel, sentindo a morte caminhar a passos largos em sua direção. Lançou um último olhar ao Dai-Youkai e sorriu ao vê-lo tendo Naraku entre suas presas.

Era a hora de dar seu último suspiro. A imagem da pequena Rin veio à sua mente e o carinho especial que sentia por ela tomou conta de si, lhe fazendo derramar uma única lágrima entristecida. Ela jamais sabia o que acontecera com Sesshoumaru. Viveria sempre pensando que ele a abandonara, mas pelo menos viveria em um mundo de paz onde Naraku não mais existiria.

Os espasmos de poder de Naraku ainda não haviam cessado, irritando-o. Ao desprender-se das garras do cão youkai, apreciando o corpo já sem vida de Sesshoumaru, Naraku agachou-se no chão e apertou o peito com força na vã tentativa de interromper aquela dor terrível que lhe consumia.

Naraku imaginava que aquilo estava sendo causado pelo imenso poder da Shikon no Tama, mas estava errado. Aquilo era o coração humano de Onigumo rebelando-se contra o interior do seu próprio ser, enfraquecendo-o aos poucos por ter consumido Kikyou de modo tão estúpido.

Por não saber disso, o youkai insistia cada vez mais em batalhar, não percebendo o seu próprio fim que viera através da poderosa presa do Dai-Youkai. Este era o fim daquele que aterrorizara tantos povos, matara tantos inocentes e destruíra o amor mais puro que nascera no ódio dos corações da Sengoku Jidai.

Ao ver Naraku desintegrando-se gradativamente, Kagome sorriu com uma felicidade que não estivera em seu peito havia muito tempo. Esta era a promessa de que tempos melhores estavam por vir e uma nova esperança poderia irradiar a todos.


	7. Além do que os olhos podem ver

Capítulo VII – Em algum lugar além do arco-íris.

Kagome estava em frente ao poderoso Dai-Youkai. Assim tão próximo ele parecia muito mais assustador do que Sesshoumaru em seus acessos de ira, mas a garota sabia que no peito daquele que estava a sua frente havia um coração maravilhoso.

Quando ele voltou para a sua forma humana ela pôde perceber que ele era muito parecido com Inuyasha e o irmão mais velho, lhe causando uma imensa tristeza ao saber que agora toda a família jazia morta. Ela seria eternamente grata a Inu no Taishō por ele ter aniquilado Naraku e não haviam palavras naquele momento que pudessem transmitir isso.

O cão youkai apenas sorriu para ela, que agora apanhava nas mãos frágeis a corrompida Shikon no Tama. Tal youki lhe parecia imensamente perturbador e ela julgou que talvez não fosse capaz de purificá-la mais estando daquele modo, mas gradativamente a jóia passou a clarear-se.

Em meio aos numerosos flocos de neve, Inu-youkai fitou aquilo que repentinamente voltara a ser o céu coberto de nuvens esbranquiçadas, permitindo-se um último olhar para Kagome. Em seguida voltou a sua forma colossal e impulsionou-se sobre as pernas traseiras, levantando vôo até desaparecer no céu infinito.

Eis que o mundo dos mortos era algo incrível, mas chegara a hora de voltar. Inu no Taishō permanecera sempre ali a olhar os seus filhos, sempre estando ao lado da doce Izayoi, e era para ela que ele voltava agora.

Ainda sem parar de observar o céu sem cores, Kagome se questionou se Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estariam reunidos ao grande youkai agora. Havia uma última coisa para ela fazer naquele momento e simplesmente não poderia esperar mais; A ansiedade em seu coração não permitiria.

Segurando a Tama em mãos como se ali estivesse a sua vida, Kagome abriu caminho entre os amigos ainda embasbacados e correu floresta adentro ignorando as vozes que lhe chamavam atrás de si. Não queria perder um segundo sequer, os outros poderiam esperar, mas ele não.

Dolorosamente voltou ao lugar onde o corpo de Inuyasha fora achado na noite anterior. A visão se tornara muito mais bonita com o corpo quase que totalmente coberto de neve, escondendo suas feridas e todo aquele sangue, dando a aparência de que o hanyou apenas dormia tranqüilo naquela imensidão branca.

Kagome agachou-se ao lado do corpo sem vida desenterrando-o da neve e depositou ali a jóia completamente pura, chorando desesperada para que aquilo funcionasse ao menos uma vez. A verdade é que sequer imaginava como Kikyou havia sido ressuscitada utilizando da jóia. E se ela tivesse que preparar algum tipo de ritual ou algo complicado?

Respondendo-lhe a sufocante pergunta, a Shikon no Tama começou a brilhar cada vez mais forte no corpo de Inuyasha criando em volta dele uma poderosa barreira de youki. Assim como já acontecera antes com a jóia, esta começara a fazer pulsar o corpo de Inuyasha fazendo com que o coração dele logo começasse a bater no mesmo ritmo.

A garota, que não podia escutar o suave bater do coração do hanyou agarrando-se a chance de viver, se preocupava de modo angustiante torcendo para que tudo se resolvesse bem.

Quando Inuyasha abriu os olhos devagar e a Shikon no Tama desfez sua kekkai, Kagome abraçou o meio-youkai fortemente sem se preocupar com mais nada. Não importava tudo que havia acontecido antes. Só importava que ele estava ali agora e ela não desperdiçaria aquela chance outra vez.

— K-Kagome... — Inuyasha sussurrou ainda recobrando a consciência.

— Shh... — Ela riu, beijando-lhe suavemente os lábios congelados pelo frio.

Inuyasha se assustara com o feito da garota e demonstrara isso pela sua expressão, fazendo com que Kagome se afastasse rapidamente e pedisse desculpas. Não havia pelo que se desculpar, havia sido o melhor modo de voltar a vida. Infelizmente, é claro, Inuyasha não conseguira dizer aquilo para ela.

— Onde estão os outros? — Mudou de assunto sem conseguir prosseguir com aquele assunto, sentando-se e chacoalhando a cabeça para remover o excesso de neve dos cabelos prateados.

— Uh, isso vai ser longo para contar.

Sem poupar nenhum detalhe Kagome contou a Inuyasha sobre o modo como Naraku havia aparecido na vila e como o Dai-Youkai descera dos céus para aniquilar o forte oponente. Contou-lhe também que Sesshoumaru surgira instintivamente e morrera na luta, e que Naraku havia absorvido Kikyou para dentro do seu corpo youkai.

Inuyasha não conseguia compreender bem todas aquelas informações, mas levantou-se convidando Kagome a fazer o mesmo e lhe ofereceu a usual carona nas costas a fim de que chegassem logo a vila.

Ao ver Inuyasha trazendo a garota nas costas, Shippou e os demais logo entenderam o que havia feito com que ela corresse daquele modo ao ter a jóia em mãos. Pobre Kagome, por mais que seu coração tivesse sofrido nas mãos do infantil hanyou ela não aprendera. Continuava amando-o a ponto de ignorar todas as regras para lhe trazer de volta à vida.

Miroku, que agora não mais possuía a Kazaana em sua mão direita, sorria satisfeito para si mesmo enquanto Sango lhe puxava para um abraço carinhoso. Era difícil acreditar que tudo havia acabado.

Rin estivera com o dragão youkai de duas cabeças durante todo o dia e a noite já caía aos poucos a deixando com medo. Ignorando as palavras severas de Sesshoumaru, pôs-se a rumar para onde sabia que ele havia ido. Não importava a distância, eles precisavam da companhia um do outro.

Chegando ao local que agora marcava onde havia sido a terrível batalha, apenas encontrou o corpo de Sesshoumaru deitado em meio a neve. Descendo das costas do youkai, correu até ele em passos acelerados, questionando-se por que o Senhor Sesshoumaru havia parado para brincar na neve sem ela.

O que viu descobriu-se o oposto. O corpo do youkai jazia ali sem vida coberto pelo seu próprio sangue, dilacerado do modo mais horrível que aquela criança humana pudera imaginar. Rin apenas chorara ali sem saber o que fazer, chacoalhando com as mãozinhas pequenas o corpo imóvel a fim de que Sesshoumaru levantasse dizendo que aquilo fora apenas uma brincadeira cruel.

Isso não acontecera e a garota desesperadamente clamara aos berros pela única que poderia ajudá-la naquele momento.

Há tempos Rin já se encontrara com Satori em um lugar que lhe parecia muito com a idealização que as pessoas tendem a fazer do inferno. A sua vida havia sido dizimada naquele dia, mas a mãe de Sesshoumaru lhe salvara por algum motivo que ela não fazia idéia.

Ao aparecer ali diante das súplicas da conhecida menina, a poderosa guardiã da pedra do caminho das trevas logo notou o corpo de Sesshoumaru sem vida alguma. Então ele agora estava no inferno? Aquilo era doloroso demais para o coração de mãe que batia dentro do peito de Satori, mas ela não demonstrou aquilo à menina.

— Pelo que me chamastes, menina? — Bradou em tom severo, mas a tristeza de Rin tornara aquilo ineficiente.

— Eu... Eu quero encontrar Sesshoumaru-sama. — Disse em meio a tantas lágrimas.

Satori não podia entender o pedido da menina. Teria ela criado laços tão fortes com Sesshoumaru? A youkai sabia que o filho possuía grande estima pela pequena menina, isso lhe fora provado no exato momento em que se perturbara tanto ao vê-la morta naquele dia em que a procurara. Ainda assim, parecia doce demais que estivessem tão conectados assim.

Rin sentia um vazio tão grande no peito naquele momento que não conseguia parar de chorar para conversar com Satori, por mais que se lembrasse de que Sesshoumaru constantemente dizia para não agir tão infantilmente em frente a pessoas importantes.

Sesshoumaru estivera com ela em muitos momentos. Ela cuidara dele quando estivera gravemente ferido e ele permitira que a garota trouxesse alguma humanidade para o seu coração severo, de modo que um passara a completar o outro, por mais que o youkai tentasse esconder isso. Era horrível demais pensar que aquilo acabaria assim.

Satori, sentindo grande pena da menina, lhe lançou um sorriso mais gentil. Que ela estivesse certa do que queria para si... Aquilo jamais poderia ser revertido e Rin ainda possuía uma longa vida pela frente. Valeria tanto a pena entregar-se ao inferno por Sesshoumaru? Era claro, a menina estava desenvolvendo as primeiras noções de paixão por Sesshoumaru; A paixão platônica infantil. Nesse caso, não havia mais nada a ser feito.

No momento em que Satori estendeu a mão para a criança a sua frente esperando apenas que essa a apanhasse para que rumassem ao inferno para encontrarem-se com Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha surgiu ao longe e ao aproximar-se o suficiente sorriu para ambas. Olhando para Satori pôde entender que ela possuía grande parentesco com Sesshoumaru pelo modo como se pareciam tanto, mas ignorou aquilo.

Havia algo para ser feito ali. Sesshoumaru tivera a honra de batalhar ao lado do Dai-Youkai e o mínimo que Inuyasha poderia fazer por ele era o que estava para se realizar ali naquele instante.

O hanyou agachou-se próximo ao corpo do irmão mais velho e retirou a Tenseiga da bainha sem maiores problemas, desferindo apenas um golpe seco no peito do youkai. Não demorara muito para Sesshoumaru buscasse ar na ânsia de reviver, fazendo com que Rin avançasse para o seu peito dando-lhe um abraço carinhoso.

Sesshoumaru, vendo Inuyasha empunhando a Tenseiga e Satori que sumia de volta pelo seu caminho com um sorriso triunfal no rosto, logo pôde entender o que se passara. Era ótimo poder estar vivo de novo, por mais estranho que lhe parecesse dever isso a Inuyasha.

Deixando Rin protetoramente no chão, Sesshoumaru recebeu a Tenseiga das mãos de Inuyasha e apenas lhe acenou a cabeça em sinal de respeito. Ele não iria pronunciar um agradecimento e Inuyasha sequer esperava por isso; Já estava surpreso demais por ver que o youkai protegia uma humana. Assim, apenas seguiram seus caminhos sem olhar para trás.

Horas depois, ao finalmente encontrar um bom lugar para descansar, Sesshoumaru carregou a pequena garota adormecida nos seus braços até um local apropriado para o sono de ambos. Jaken havia sido uma perda considerável e agora seriam apenas os dois de agora em diante.

Rin já estava quase uma moça, o youkai notou. A beleza juvenil começava a surgir aos poucos em si ao mesmo tempo em que florescia o sentimento entre ambos. Bobagem, Sesshoumaru riu. Ele era um youkai forte e não poderia ter sentimentos por humanos.

Naquele noite não dormiu, apenas acariciando o rosto da garota e observando cada mínima feição sua. Aquela era a pequena criança que um dia cuidara dele quando estivera muito doente; era quem havia trazido bondade ao seu coração e concordara em ir até o inferno por ele. Talvez estivesse mesmo ligado de modo tão profundo à Rin.


	8. A essência da Tama

Capítulo VIII – A Essência da Tama

Inuyasha não voltara a vila ou acompanhara Kagome nos dias que se passaram. Havia sumido discretamente não deixando notícias sobre onde estaria ou o que estaria fazendo, mas a garota sabia que tudo estava bem já que seus sentidos sobre a Shikon no Tama acompanhariam o hanyou aonde quer que ele fosse.

Na verdade, Inuyasha estava vivendo com Toutousai. Ao lado do sábio senhor, ainda que um tanto maluco, o tempo praticamente se arrastava; Porém, haviam muitas coisas para se aprender sobre a Tessaiga e pouco tempo para todas as informações se armazenarem-se.

Era estranho continuar seguindo pelos dias a fora após ter passado pela experiência de conhecer a morte. Havia sido tudo tão rápido... Mesmo assim, ali estava ele, cada vez mais forte e focado em seu objetivo: tornar-se um youkai completo.

Foi naquele dia, o primeiro dia da primavera em que a neve já se fora e as primeiras flores surgiam tímidas nas copas das árvores, que Inuyasha cometeu o seu maior erro. Finalmente descobrira como alcançar a totalidade de poder que a jóia poderia lhe oferecer, mas infelizmente a Shikon no Tama não seria capaz de transformá-lo sem exigir o seu preço.

Inuyasha descontrolou-se diante de tamanho poder, algo que aconteceria com qualquer youkai. Ao corrompê-la no interior do seu corpo, tornou-se um youkai; Tornou-se invencível e de coração tão horrível que nem mesmo o sábio Toutousai lhe aceitara de volta.

Para o forjador de espadas, nada poderia ter sido pior no mundo do que ver o filho do Dai-Youkai levado pelas promessas de poder de uma jóia tão maligna. Sentia vergonha por Inuyasha e até mesmo medo do próprio, mas o avisara enquanto havia tempo.

A verdade era que Inuyasha sempre tivera o sonho de tornar-se um grande youkai, tendo como espelho o que o próprio pai fora, mas agora que conseguira o poder já não sabia mais para que utilizá-lo. Naraku já partira daquele mundo, não havia mal a combater que necessitasse de tamanho esforço. Kikyou estava morta, não precisava ser protegida. Kagome, Inuyasha achava que ainda não o tinha perdoado e envergonhava-se diante de sua presença pelo que fizera.

A alma que habitava a Shikon no Tama abusou dessa sua fraqueza emocional para tornar-lhe o pior youkai da Sengoku Jidai, alguém muito mais poderoso do que Naraku e que aos poucos ficava tão cruel quanto.

Longe dali, Kaede deixava Kagome com palavras doces em sua cabana. A garota amadurecera muito depressa naqueles meses que haviam se passado desde a morte de Naraku. Já estava com dezessete anos, praticamente uma mulher agora.

A velha Miko, cada vez mais debilitada de saúde, mentira para a garota pedindo-lhe que tomasse conta da vila em sua ausência. Já havia aprendido tudo que pudera e possuía o domínio pleno sobre seus poderes herdados de Kikyou, de modo que nada havia de pará-la. Dissera a garota que iria colaborar com as vilas vizinhas levando a notícia de que a paz já se instaurara na Sengoku Jidai, negando de todo modo a ajuda oferecida por Kagome.

Kaede sentia a morte muito próxima de si diante da sua avançada idade e todos os momentos exaustivos pelos quais passara nos últimos tempos. Inuyasha estivera certo com seus resmungos na maior parte do tempo; Ela deveria ter deixado aquilo para os mais fortes, já que não havia conseguido ajudar em nada e apenas desgastara-se. Infelizmente, já era muito tarde para pensar naquilo.

Assim, deixou Kagome e seus amigos na adorada vila e saiu sem direção certa, apenas guardando na mente a última imagem agradável daqueles que tanto eram importantes para ela.

Eis que a morte podia ser temível, injusta e maldosa; Mas no coração daquela Miko que já vira muito mais do que os outros podiam ver havia paz e a certeza de que vivera plenamente. Não havia mais o que temer. Era apenas questão de ser paciente e esperar que a morte aparecesse diante de si e lhe convidasse gentilmente para um passeio.

Kagome tinha uma difícil decisão a fazer naquele momento. Sentia que deveria ir atrás de Kaede, visto que a Miko estava com a saúde debilitada e já não estava mais em condições de seguir em frente com aquelas idéias insanas de percorrer longas áreas sozinha. E também havia a parte em que deveria dizer adeus à família. Não um adeus eterno, mas um adeus por longos períodos de tempo.

Além do mais, podia sentir a essência da Tama em seu peito machucando como se fossem diversos cacos de vidro e aquilo só podia significar uma única coisa: Inuyasha corrompera a jóia.

A garota, agora uma plena Miko com todas as suas qualidades e responsabilidades, escolhera que ali estava a sua vida. Por mais que amasse os amigos e a família que haviam ficado na sua Era natural, não se imaginava mais sem a vida que levava na Sengoku Jidai. Ali ela era uma líder e como tal possuía o dever de auxiliar e guiar aos seus companheiros. Além do mais, ela era a única que poderia controlar o poderio da Shikon no Tama.

Logo estava saltando o poço em direção à outra Era, sentindo-se desconfiada por não mais ter a jóia em suas mãos. Por mais que Kaede lhe dissesse mil vezes que agora que havia controlado a força da essência da jóia dentro de si conseguiria ir e vir quando quisesse, aquilo lhe parecia muito arriscado.

De qualquer modo, já estava ali. Ao ouvir as portas do templo se abrirem, sua mãe correu o mais depressa que pôde em sua direção com o coração carregado de alegria em revê-la. Saudades era algo muito difícil de conter no peito.

A conversa seria difícil, mas a vida é assim. Às vezes precisamos esticar as nossas asas e dar vôos mais distantes para descobrirmos o que vem pela frente; E após muitas dessas vezes é necessário dizer adeus.


	9. Abrindo as asas

Capítulo IX – Abrindo as asas

Inuyasha estava produzindo em seu interior um youki tão poderoso que, assim como Naraku, estava começando a atrair diversos youkais. A energia era tão intensa e maligna que no começo fora fácil para Inuyasha derrotar centenas de youkais de uma única vez graças a Tessaiga, mas eis que os youkais agora começavam a tramar contra ele numa circunstancia muito mais inteligente.

Os youkais haviam se unido de modo que era possível ver naquele fim de tarde a horda de milhares de youkais aproximando-se com um único desejo: consumir aquele corpo com tamanha energia e força. Inuyasha agora era apenas um garoto solitário, mas conseguira levar a luta muito bem durante algum tempo. Infelizmente, esse tempo acabara.

Ele vencera graças ao último Kaze no Kizu expelido pelas lâminas da Tessaiga, mas a morte estava ali outra vez a bater em sua porta. Assim, apenas recostou-se no tronco estrondoso de uma árvore à poucos passos, sentindo as feridas pulsando pelo seu corpo todo.

Fechou os olhos por um instante e já não estava mais ali, mas sim em outro lugar que jamais havia visto antes. Havia o som de águas calmas e alguns risos inocentes ao fundo, porém, o que mais lhe chamara a atenção era a pessoa que estava a sua frente.

Izayoi tinha os olhos fixos em Inuyasha e um sorriso angelical no rosto enquanto o cão youkai convidava o hanyou a se aproximar, coisa que ele fez cautelosamente. Estaria ele em outra ilusão de Sesshoumaru? Bem, não iria ignorar a cena em si. Era bela demais para ser ignorada, por mais que pudesse ser uma ilusão.

— Você cresceu tanto, Inuyasha. — A mãe disse, dando-lhe um abraço carinhoso de longa duração.

— Ora, não percam tempo. Ele é precioso e o seu ainda está correndo. — O Dai-Youkai riu divertido fazendo Inuyasha esboçar uma ruga de estranheza. — Não, você não está morto, filho.

Filho. O grande youkai lhe chamava de filho, algo que ele jamais esperara ouvir. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo canto dos olhos do hanyou por mais que ele sorrisse. O pai lhe embalou pelos ombros momentaneamente, mas retomou o que dizia.

— Inuyasha, você agiu mal ao desejar de modo tão intenso o poder da Shikon no Tama. Já não vira horrores o suficiente para saber que bem não lhe faria?

— Não seja tão duro com ele. — Izayoi interveio. — Você precisa escolher o caminho que quer seguir. É prudente realmente perseguir esse desejo de tornar-se um youkai sendo você tão fantástico como é?

— Você nunca precisou ser um youkai completo para vencer suas batalhas e proteger os que ama. — O cão youkai começou a distanciar-se aos poucos, levando a esposa consigo. — Tenha em mente o que realmente vale o preço do seu sangue, Inuyasha. Nós temos muito orgulho de você.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos novamente e se viu no mesmo lugar em que estivera antes de ver os pais; Ver, porque não sabia se aquilo fora um sonho momentâneo ou realmente a força do destino. Mesmo assim o recado lhe fora dado.

Não precisava de mais força, já era absolutamente incrível do seu jeito. Jamais perdera uma batalha importante, por mais que saísse ferido, principalmente porque havia por quem lutar. Esse último pensamento apenas lhe deu mais certeza sobre sua escolha.

Havia um lugar para ir e alguém para encontrar agora.

Sango e Miroku haviam se aproximado muito nos últimos tempos, mas a revelação que fizeram à toda a vila fora surpreendente do mesmo modo: Eles planejavam se casar. Era realmente maravilhoso pensar que estavam se entendendo tão bem após tantas discussões, mas aquilo causara um vazio muito grande no peito de Kagome.

Mesmo assim, ela demonstrara-se feliz por ajudá-los com os preparativos e por mais que tudo fosse ser muito simples logo todos estavam entretidos com o acontecimento e trabalhando para que aquele fosse o melhor casamento que a vila já vira.

Kaede estava fazendo muita falta na vila e todos perguntavam por ela principalmente naquele momento importante, mas algo no coração da nova Miko dizia que a senhora tão admirável não mais fazia parte desse mundo. De todo modo, a vida precisava continuar.

Foi numa linda noite amena de primavera que Miroku esperou por Sango próximo ao altar improvisado, iluminado por dezenas de tochas incandescentes. Era tudo bonito demais para os olhos de quem visse.

Sango caminhava de encontro ao noivo que, de tão impaciente, correu até onde ela estava e a carregou no colo às pressas até onde ela realmente deveria estar, provocando risos aos que estavam em volta.

Kagome, que estava à frente do casal celebrando a união de ambos, sorriu genuinamente feliz com aquilo. Havia um brilho digno de amor nos olhos dos seus amigos e com isso ela soube então que não estavam agindo precipitadamente; Era aquilo que deveria ocorrer.

— Sango-sama, você está realmente certa sobre unir-se à este homem? — Kagome disse em tom sereno.

— Não podemos simplesmente ir para a parte em que estamos casados e todos comemoram? — Miroku reclamou baixinho, levando uma cotovelada de Sango.

— Eu estou certa disso, Kagome-sama. Como nunca antes. — Ela riu.

Miroku, contrariado pela demora da cerimônia, que na verdade era muito breve por Kagome nunca ter casado alguém, logo disse que aquilo era algo concreto e já estavam casados pelas graças de Kami-sama. Tampouco Sango teve tempo de protestar, já estava sendo levada no colo por Miroku que possuía um brilho malicioso no olhar.

— Kami-sama entenderá minha urgência! — Miroku berrara antes de sumir com a noiva para dentro da cabana.

Shippou ria divertido da cena, sabendo que para o houshi cada segundo a mais de espera era como um martírio; Já havia esperado por Sango durante muito tempo.

A atenção de Kagome foi desviada para um vulto próximo à trilha em que Miroku distanciara-se. Sim, um mero vulto, pois a imagem que vira jamais poderia estar ali sem emanar youki algum. Ela vira Inuyasha a sorrir-lhe de modo doce, mas ela sabia que Inuyasha havia corrompido a Tama. Era insano considerar que ele estivesse ali agora.

O modo como Kagome estava tão linda e madura foi a primeira coisa que atraiu a atenção de Inuyasha quando ele chegou à vila; A segunda foi Sango e Miroku se casando, algo totalmente inimaginável e que ele jamais acreditaria se não tivesse visto com os próprios olhos.

A Miko o vira ali, sabia disso principalmente pelo modo como ela saíra aturdida sem rumo exato após tê-lo descoberto tão próximo. Ele riu por saber que mesmo diante de tudo que já ocorrera, ela não mudara seus sentimentos por ele. Era apenas isso que precisava saber agora.

Assim, partiu em direção da garota sem pressa ou preocupação com mais nada. Em seu peito jazia a Shikon no Tama pronta para ser entregue para aquela que a protegeria com a própria vida e que seria protegida pela vida do hanyou. A idéia era apaixonadamente perfeita.

Kagome estava há alguns metros além da vila, correndo cada vez mais rápido em direção ao Poço Come-Ossos. Ela não estava pronta para encontrar Inuyasha agora, não depois de tudo que ele havia feito. Ao chegar a frente ao poço sorriu aliviada por não poder ver ou sentir a presença de Inuyasha mais. Como era tola, aquilo realmente deveria ter sido apenas uma ilusão da sua mente.

Não havia porque fugir e agora seu coração clamava pelas lembranças doces do hanyou. Logo, partiu em passos lentos em direção à Go-Shin Boku, sorrindo feliz diante do lugar em que encontrara Inuyasha pela primeira vez.

Era estranho estar ali de novo após tanto tempo ter se passado. Kagome nunca mais fora até ali e agora entendia a razão disso; Aquele lugar lhe causava pensamentos que iam além de sua compreensão, mas que ela gostava de denominar como saudades. Sim, sentia saudade de Inuyasha tanto pelo companheirismo que haviam tido na busca da Shikon no Tama como do seu modo inconscientemente protetor, do amor que batia no seu peito juvenil pelo garoto.

Ajeitou o suporte de flechas que caía do seu ombro direito e retirou a pressão dos dedos que seguravam o arco como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, por mais que o extinto auto-protetor ainda estivesse ali a rondando.

Diferente do que Inuyasha temera, Kagome não havia atravessado a barreira do poço rumando para a sua Era. Ela estava ali ainda, próxima o suficiente para tocar, sorrindo tímida diante da imagem da imensa árvore onde Inuyasha ficara preso durante tanto tempo.

Ignorando qualquer coisa ele simplesmente apareceu na frente da garota, causando a ela grande espanto, mas alívio ao mesmo tempo. Ela estava muito mais linda do que sempre fora, ele concluiu com um sorriso nos lábios. Estava ali a pensar nele e poderia ter feito aquilo diversas vezes em sua ausência.

— O que você faz aqui, Inuyasha? — Até mesmo a voz dela parecia mais madura, não havendo mais em si o toque juvenil de antes.

— Eu apenas precisava te ver. — As palavras saíram de sua boca queimando como ácido.

Kagome riu diante da frase pronunciada pelo hanyou dando um passo a frente. Ele realmente achava que ela era estúpida o bastante para cair naquilo? Já havia passado a época em que até o mero olhar direto de Inuyasha lhe causava arrepios.

— Eu cresci e deixei de acreditar em contos felizes.

— Deixou de tentar ser feliz também? — Riu inocentemente. — Eu precisava lhe entregar a Shikon no Tama, só isso se te fizer bem.

Kagome deixou de observar tão fixamente o rosto do hanyou para olhar o brilho reluzente da jóia no seu peito. Não estava corrompida, por alívio. Ela não fazia idéia do que havia acontecido, mas algo fizera Inuyasha retomar a consciência e sua forma natural.

— Me desculpe, Kagome.

— Eu não posso. — Ela abaixou a cabeça por um momento, mas logo estava forte o suficiente para encará-lo. — Gostaria de poder esquecer tudo e perdoar você, mas não consigo.

— Sei que agi mal, mas deveria acreditar que estou disposto a fazer diferente agora.

— Eu mudei muito, Inuyasha. Já você continua com o mesmo coração de garoto que batia no seu peito. — Riu. — A vida lhe deu derrotas pelas costas, mas nem assim você aprendeu.

— Kagome, não é assim...

— O que você vê? É por isso que está aqui. São os mesmos trajes, são as mesmas expressões, o mesmo dever. Também existe a mesma frieza. Kikyou, não é?

Sim, Kagome estava idêntica a Kikyou. Aquilo até doera no peito do hanyou no primeiro segundo em que pusera os olhos nela, mas ele aprendera a lição, por mais que ela não pudesse crer. Estava ali por ela.

— Eu percebi. Depois de tanto tempo eu percebi que você sempre esteve ao meu lado, independente do que eu fizesse. — Ele procurou aproximar-se, mas a garota apanhou uma flecha e lhe apontou em seu arco, fazendo-o parar.

— Inuyasha, você me traiu. Traiu meu coração apaixonado por você, traiu minha confiança ao roubar a Shikon de mim, traiu a necessidade que eu tinha de te ver presente na minha vida. O TEMPO PAROU QUANDO VOCÊ FOI EMBORA, INUYASHA! — Ela parou por um momento e respirou fundo, voltando a si. — Depois de toda a dor que eu passei, ainda te ressuscitei quebrando todas as regras. E sabe o que você fez? Você me traiu de novo.

Kagome estava certa. Ele agira do pior modo possível, isso era verdade, mas não achava que estava fazendo tanto mal assim à ela. Por mais que seus atos tivessem causado tanta devastação no agora frio coração da Miko, ele precisava ser perdoado para viver em paz.

— Você nunca disse que me amava. — Inuyasha derramou lentamente a primeira lágrima, vendo que Kagome ainda estava inflexível.

— Você sempre pertencerá a Kikyou. Seus olhos quando a viam ganhavam um brilho diferente, você mesmo torna-se outra pessoa ao ouvir sobre ela. Eu jamais teria tentado roubar essa sua felicidade; Apenas me permiti sonhar.

— Me perdoe, Kagome. Por favor.

— Me perdoe você, Inuyasha, pelo que vou fazer agora.

Antes que pudesse sequer emitir alguma reação, a Hama no Ya deslizou suavemente pelo arco de Kagome atingindo em cheio o peito do hanyou. A Miko permitiu-se chorar ao ver as expressões de Inuyasha seladas novamente na Go-Shin Boku, tendo a Shikon no Tama saltado de onde a poderosa flecha atingira.

Ela apenas ficou ali ajoelhada ao chão chorando por todas as palavras que Inuyasha dissera, olhando para o seu rosto sereno e pedindo a Kami-sama para que tudo ficasse bem agora. Fora uma decisão difícil, mas enquanto a Tama existisse e Kagome fosse a sua protetora, nenhum dos dois jamais poderia viver em paz.


	10. A essência do meu coração

Capítulo X – A essência do meu coração.

Naquela manhã Kouga acordara com uma vontade imensa de ver Kagome. Da última vez em que fora procurá-la na vila, seus amigos humanos lhe haviam dito que ela nunca mais voltara da sua Era; Porém, já não importava o que fosse preciso, ele iria buscá-la.

Inuyasha continuava desprezível ao lado da Miko Kikyou, ele imaginava, então não haveriam problemas maiores. Assim, saíra logo cedo do esconderijo dos lobos youkais e rumara pelo tão conhecido caminho com uma esperança genuína a transbordar do seu coração, certo de que tudo se ajeitaria agora.

Ele buscaria Kagome, ela viria com ele sem protestos e aceitaria ser a sua tão sonhada mulher. Esse era o destino deles, não havia mais o que ser planejado.

Imenso foi o susto de Kouga ao encontrar Kagome em trajes de Miko alguns quilômetros antes da entrada da vila. Ela empunhava arco e flecha nas mãos delicadas com a verdadeira pose de uma guerreira, tendo uma expressão séria no rosto que logo se suavizara ao reconhecer o amigo, correndo para abraçá-lo.

— Kagome! — Ele a retirou do chão em um abraço carinhoso, comemorando com alegria o reencontro. — Não acredito que esteja de volta.

— Faz tanto tempo, Kouga-kun. — Ela riu, retornando ao chão e alinhando as vestes, convidando-o a acompanhá-la. — Venha, todos ficarão felizes por vê-lo.

— Eh, e o estúpido Inukkoro, onde está que ainda não veio me importunar?

— Teremos tempo para isso.

Kagome estava certa; Ao verem Kouga após tanto tempo, Sango, Miroku e Shippou brandiram felizes diante de tão longa data. As coisas estavam indo muito bem na vila, que prosperava e crescia energicamente a cada dia que se passava. Já não se parecia em nada com o pequeno punhado de casas simples e algumas pessoas, com uma horta singela. Havia se expandido gradativamente e até o leito do rio parecia mais charmoso agora.

A garota estava mesmo fazendo bem para aquele lugar, Kouga concluiu, e logo entendeu que seria impossível levá-la consigo. Ela estava adaptada com a vida que levava e era necessária para a paz do lugar, tendo brilho de triunfo e harmonia nos olhos. Era quase mágica.

Kouga estava impaciente quanto a questão que fizera a Kagome, mas esta se mostrava pouco preocupada. Estava mesmo muito madura e focada nos seus objetivos, não possuindo mais os ares de moça que faziam parte de si há tanto tempo. Estava ainda mais encantadora, se é que isso fosse possível.

Logo a Miko conduziu Kouga pelas trilhas confortáveis da floresta ao redor da vila, passando pelo usual Poço Come-Ossos que o youkai conhecia bem pela fama de possuir em seu interior as carcaças de diversos youkais poderosos, dizimados pelas Mikos e pelos furiosos guerreiros que habitaram aquela região desde os tempos primórdios.

Não entendera ainda para onde estava sendo levado, até enxergar ao longe uma árvore colossal se comparada as demais que a rodeavam. Ali, sereno e imóvel como se fosse um simples boneco, jazia um Inuyasha selado com a marcação de Kagome, a Hama no Ya.

Estava exatamente igual ao que estivera tantos anos atrás, quando fora selado por Kikyou. Como o destino era ingrato com aquele hanyou cabeça-de-vento. Mas vá, ele escolhera os piores rumos que poderia ter optado naquela história.

Desviando sua atenção de Inuyasha, Kouga lançou um olhar analítico para Kagome, mas não pôde ver nenhum sentimento estampado ali. Estava explicado então o motivo de tanta serenidade no coração da garota, mas aquilo ainda não explicava onde estaria Kikyou naquele momento. Talvez tivesse morrido, ele considerou, mas não ousou perguntar.

— Eu errei. — Kagome sussurrou entre os lábios que antes estiveram imóveis, fazendo surgir ali um sorriso entristecido.

Talvez Kaede fizera uma escolha ruim ao ver em Kagome uma futura boa Miko. A garota, que se apaixonara por Inuyasha antes de tudo aquilo, só conseguira alcançar a harmonia interior ao selá-lo na Go-Shin Boku outra vez e isso lhe atormentava todos os dias.

Estava agindo infantilmente, sabia disso. Estava cometendo os mesmos erros que Kikyou cometera, mas aquilo era algo que apenas dizia respeito a si mesma e ninguém jamais poderia entender. Era perturbador conviver com Inuyasha tendo nele as marcas vivas de feridas não cicatrizadas do passado e assim jamais conseguiria ser alguém forte o bastante para proteger aos que a amavam.

Não iria deixá-lo ali para sempre; Apenas precisava curar seu coração antes disso, precisava esquecer todos os golpes que a vida lhe dera e perdoar o hanyou de verdade.

A verdade é que mesmo tendo se apaixonado por Inuyasha, ela deveria ter posicionado-se como uma verdadeira Miko, mas ela havia sido uma mera humana antes disso – como negar o amor em seu peito agora que já se expandira por toda a essência do seu ser?

Não estava pronta ainda e por mais egoísta que parecesse, ela estava disposta a levar o tempo que fosse preciso para curar as suas feridas. A imagem de Inuyasha estava começando a trazer-lhe paz e isso era um sinal claro de que a hora estava próxima.

— Foi melhor assim. — Sorriu genuinamente sentindo a paixão palpitar em seu peito magoado.

EPÍLOGO

Kagome guardava a Tessaiga com muito carinho em sua cabana, mantendo no seu coração através dela as lembranças doces de Inuyasha e protegendo-a de mãos gananciosas.

Visitava a Go-Shin Boku todos os dias e foi em um dia especial que decidira apanhar a Tessaiga do hanyou a fim de protegê-la, cravando-a na terra ao lado da árvore e aplicando ali uma poderosa kekkai que excederia ao tempo, fazendo com que tanto Inuyasha quanto sua poderosa espada estivessem protegidos até o seu retorno.

Sim, retorno. Ela estava ali, serenamente sentada em frente a árvore, rindo com o pensamento de quão estranho Inuyasha agiria se a visse ali daquele modo. Ele estava congelado no tempo, maravilhoso como na primeira vez que o vira, sempre com o rosto transmitindo paz.

A Miko consumiu-se na harmonia de seu espírito antes de selar-se com a força de seus poderes, guardando no coração por toda a eternidade a imagem do hanyou que amara do modo mais bonito, e mantendo consigo a Shikon no Tama.

Anos se passaram e Miroku morrera tendo levado consigo para o outro mundo a triste Taijiya, não muito tempo depois, tendo a deixado com o coração solitário. Era muito difícil ver os amigos partirem, mas Shippou se sentia feliz por não ter sido o contrário; Ele era forte o suficiente para suportar aquilo todos os dias.

Ele, agora era um youkai crescido, estava forte o suficiente para levar a vila adiante em casos extremos de ataques de youkais, algo que Kagome já não conseguia mais fazer estando ali tão pacifica a descansar em seu selamento.

Às vezes Shippou lhe achava egoísta, mas entendia a necessidade da garota. Era melhor ausentar-se e buscar sua paz de espírito que apenas o tempo e a reflexão poderiam lhe dar, do que manter-se ali por obrigação e não conseguir exercer suas funções do melhor modo. A Miko era o espelho da vila e se não estivesse em paz, conseqüentemente levariam todos ao mesmo caminho. Além do mais, estava tudo bem desde que Naraku se fora.

Outro que também sumira da vila era Kouga, que finalmente encontrara uma mulher que lhe fosse companheira e principalmente de sua linhagem. A youkai lobo possuía um gênio muito parecido com o dele e isso era até mesmo engraçado, visto que formavam um casal homogêneo.

O lobo costumava visitar o corpo adormecido da Miko em silêncio, sempre escondido de olhos curiosos. Fazia-lhe bem poder admirar o rosto sereno da amada e saber que ali dentro o seu coração lutava para libertar-se da dolorosa paixão.

Por outro lado, Rin crescia a cada dia prestes a se tornar uma bela mulher. Sesshoumaru estava apaixonado por ela e tinha plena consciência desse fato, mas negava a si mesmo que fosse possível, enquanto a garota alimentava seus sentimentos por ele sem saber o que o futuro lhe reservava.

Satori estava prestes a imortalizar a garota humana utilizando os poderes da pedra que possuía, na expectativa de que esta pudesse ainda ensinar uma grande lição a Sesshoumaru, por mais que este estivesse em constante progresso.

E assim o tempo passou em harmonia...

Até aquele dia.


End file.
